PODMD Saga 3: Operation SALVATION
by batahyeshua
Summary: Salvation has different meanings. One group wants to be saved from the path they know is wrong. Another aims to stop this, in order to preserve the balance of nature. Yet another aims to destroy both plans. Read on as the endless battle between Flame Hazes and Denizens draws in the KND, who also bears a past with them. How would the PODMD react to this mess? AU to SnS Season III
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1 The Beginning

In the Beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God.

This Word became flesh, and died for everyone else to see that He love them.

This Word is the Original Creator, the Creator of the Middle Dimension. He created even its inhabitants, sentient beings capable of creating a new universe out of their thoughts, yet these inhabitants never recognized him.

Had they recognized him, there won't be error, conflicts, in the entire multiverse that they would create, but those who recognized him stood their ground, on the mission on redeeming the entire multiverse for Him.

This Word appeared in the Middle Dimension in one form, a name forever remembered by everyone, yet rejected by most. It is by this name many would be saved, saved from the fallen multiverse that would soon face destruction.

However, this Word wanted even those in the multiverse to believe, so He took other names, 7 at all, each with a meaning that describes who He is. Each portrays the One Creator, yet the use of those names are restricted on the multiverse they are revealed in. This names have no effect in the Middle Dimension, to prevent idols being set up in the hearts of those living in the Middle Dimension, for it is by the name given to them shall they be saved.

This Word also has plans to save the multiverse created by human hands. He gave each multiverse a faint shadow pointing to him, so faint that it may be disregarded by the inhabitants. Each world has a plan, a story that would change everything. He died once for everyone, but shall show His glory for everyone to know that He alone is powerful.

This is one such story, the story on how the Word shall rescue a really corrupted dimension, a dimension that is so corrupt that it's inhabitants lives like parasites on another world, disrupting the wall between the multiverse and the Middle Dimension.

This is the story of the redemption of the Crimson World, where the struggle of Salvation and Damnation, the powers behind the everything in the multiverse, would clash in another world, a struggle that would soon seal the world's fate.

* * *

_A/N: This story would be the crossover for the following:_

_Hetalia, Pokemon, Shakugan No Shana III, Codename: Kids Next Door, Fairly Odd Parents, Mirmo, Lilo & Stitch, Ice Age and The Chronicles of Narnia for the main roles_

_Phineas and Ferb and Nichijou for minor roles_

_And for several others for cameo roles._

_Also please note that the content of this story doesn't reflect a viewpoint that you might interpret differently. However, it does stand as an allegory of the most important message you might be hearing in your entire life._

_This is also a remake of the previous story, so many things will happen._


	2. PODMD Conference: Britain

Chapter 2 PODMD Conference: Britain

(A/N: This follows the same but rewritten plotline of the original Saga 3, except that it would have a different orders of event arrangement and an entirely different plot. The first few chapters are on PODMD focus, and will go to KND/SnS focus of the story. Also, this is back to the usual third-person POV because the first plan would lead to numerous chapters.)

* * *

Britain is anxious, really anxious at this stage of the 4th PODMD conference. Not because it seems that the OTLI has surprisingly became silent, but because of an information he received from someone else.

It has been December 10, 2012, and there isn't much to think of. The economy is turning from bad to worse, the Spratlys conflict and, surprisingly, even Syria and the Middle East are going mad, and perhaps Egypt is next. But those are just things Britain is worrying about.

This meeting is requested by the KND, and the KND already has the enmity on a secret society Britain knows to exist, in which he is deeply connected. He also believes that must be kept classified as long as he can, even from the PODMD.

Anxious, he took his sit in the conference, watching as every other member of the PODMD came in the scene.

The first ones are the countries, whom he well knows. Germany, Italy, Japan... the list goes on. These countries are the personifications of the countries they are named after. As a matter of fact, he is one, just that he knows he's different.

"_They are here... what should I do now?_" He worriedly said in his mind. _"Just calm down and..."_

"Yo Britain!" America immediately yelled towards him, which surprised him a lot. "Why are you this early?"

"You Bloody wanker, what do you expect, late like the nations in the Pacific ring of fire?" Britain ranted back with a shout.

"Calm down Britain... why are you acting so very worried?" America replied, curious at his reaction "You acted like that during our last meeting."

"Never mind about me, you bloody..."

"Hello..." A female voice shouted behind them. Everyone looks at the direction the voice is heading and saw a girl with eyes having two colors, the right being that of the color of the red lava, the other being that of the color of the blue ocean. She is wearing a formal, elegant, yet simple green dress, flowing down to heels of her high heels. "What are you bickering about this time? It's just freaking early in this unknown land you just named Misaki City."

Britain immediately remembered why he never wanted to have the meeting in here. As America and the girl goes into an inevitable debate, Britain remembered the talk he has with the personification of the country of Japan.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Japan, could we change the venue of the meeting to somewhere like..."_

"_So sorry, Igirusu..." the man replied to him politely "...but I have no power to do so. My government is still afraid on what those kids are capable of."_

* * *

That thought haunted Britain. He remembered, again, of another fact: Kids Next Door is a secret agent organization, but not only just an ordinary organization, but an organization built for the kids, by the kids, and to the kids. Aside from this, the KND is greatly involved in blackmailing the governments around the world. Once this happens, the government would easily be taken control by children, since the KND has a technology level beyond that of those what the adults are capable of. Britain experienced it once, during the time in which a massive children revolt, leaded by someone codenamed Zero, happened during the 1950's. This event, something that is largely hidden in the eyes of the general public, is something other countries would never want to experience.

The conference room soon becomes full, with people coming from two dimensions, one labeled NMD1MU1, a.k.a. The world Britain came from, the other dimension labeled PD1MU1, or the world of Pokemon. Britain never expects visitors from the third dimension, PD3MU1, the world where the humans in the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Multiverse are located, because time flies too fast in their world. Nine out of the ten orb guardians are present, all coming from the world which is labeled PD1MU1. The names are as follows: Brock, Misty, May, Drew, Max, Dawn, Paul, Barry and Dawn. Britain saw America springing up, attempting to ship tease Misty again towards the still absent Ash Ketchum, but it all led to failure when Misty threatened to hit the poor American with a frying pan 'borrowed' from Hungary. Britain remembered the time they got the orbs they are entrusted with, ten orbs capable of controlling several powerful legendary Pokemon that came from the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Shinnoh. Nine got them in an elaborate, but ill-performed ceremony of acceptance, a memory still blurred in the nation's mind, while the final one, currently in possession by Drew, is acquired during the Battle of Mossdeep City, the battle where the Bakugan Battle Brawlers manages to help everyone else.

Britain also noticed three children appearing out of nowhere, as if they magically appear out of nowhere. They are collectively called the Wand Trio by the PODMD. Despite their young age (they are all about 10 years of age), they are an indispensable member of the newly-formed organization, not only because they are accomplished ace pilots during the biggest air battle operation conducted in their dimension's history, but also due to their powerful weapons, three wands capable of both destruction and change of hearts if used properly. One is a buck-toothed kid named Timothy Tiberius Turner, the other is charming young Asian-American Trixie Tang, and finally, the soft-hearted yet clingy Tootie de Leslie. All of them changed a lot, emotionally speaking, during the times the three are tested to be worthy of wielding the wands. From being romantically focused to each other so much that jealousy is evident, they are quickly turned friendly towards each other, although they still bicker among themselves on some matters. They are somehow calm when ask of their connections between each other, since they all know the thoughts of each other, thanks to the wand's secondary ability to connect their minds, an ability that is needed in order for the wands to work properly.

All three of them began chatting cheerfully, as Timmy begins to also talk to his fairies, three of them, floating right around the three children. Timmy's fairies are largely unseen by the other countries of their world, but not the personifications of the regions of PD1MU1, namely called Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Shinnoh and Unova. There are rumors that theres a sixth one, but Japan is not willing to utter a world

However, Britain was suddenly distracted when someone finally touched his back. He looked back and noticed a tall bonnet in front of him, shocking him throughout his spine.

"OH THE BLOODY... Shinnoh, what are you doing here?" Britain yelled out loud, the second time he got surprised in a single day.

"Of course, what else? Unova just picked up a signal and said the PODMD is meeting as usual." the man behind him replied. Aside from the tall bonnet, the man is about Britain's height, albeit he has light blue eyes shining like lightened sapphire.

"Arrghh... I'm more used to my clothes back home..." the personification of the Shinnoh region then complained "I'll be waiting until this meeting is over." He murnured this because he is wearing clothes of what seems to fit a European ambassador coming from Italy, and Shinnoh is not used wearing them. Shinnoh actually loves his traditional clothes that of an aura guardian, but the PODMD has protocols, arranged by Germany, that calls any dress code unique to a certain dimension to be exclusive to that dimension only, something that is needed to keep the existence of other dimensions hidden.

"Anyways, why are you here?" Britain remarked as he suspiciously raised one of his thick eyebrows at him.

"I have a very bad feeling..." Shinnoh interrupted. He then stared blankly on Britain, saying "I had a dream yesterday, and I'll never forget that."

"What dream is that?" Britain asks him. This is because he is asking himself _"Then why bother telling me?"_

"It's a dream of war clouds coming to your world..." Shinnoh said to him with a shiver "I don't know why, but in my dream, I saw a tower reaching to the heavens, kinda like those in the Tower of Babel in art descriptions, but much more high-tech."

"That's a weird dream I guess..."

"However..." Shinnoh interrupted Britain yet again, this time with some reiteration that it's important "I saw children dying in the streets, some being consumed by fires from within. Explosions are coming from everywhere I look, it seems to be this war will cost many lives, especially children."

"I just hope THAT won't happen." Britain remarked. Britain begins to think of the war, a war that is rumored to spread out within the group on which Britain is part in. Had he not intervened last Christmas, everything would vanished, even the whole PODMD, or so he thought.

"However, I heard a voice, a strong one, declaring to me that war is inevitable, but the voice is saying this. I hope I could remember it correctly..."

Suddenly, Britain felt that a very strong aura is emitting from region. Shinnoh closed his eyes and begins to utter the following words in a way that creeps out the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland in a positive light, that in comparison to the cold chill the personification of Russia emits at him. This is the message that Shinnoh relayed to him.

"Behold, I'm coming to save the Denizens. Let those who disobey, disobey, and let those who obey, obey. The day is coming that only those loyal to Me shall have a part in the plan to save the people. Warn the PODMD that they shall follow their founder, no matter how illogical the decision is. Had they disobeyed, this war would touch even the very people they love."

"Hey, Shinnoh..." Britain remarked, albeit a bit freak out to the statement "You are just overriding this things, it's just a dream right?" He said that because, one, he does not want the PODMD to learn that Crimson Denizens exits, and two, the ridiculousness Shinnoh is suggesting.

"However, this is not just any dream..." Shinnoh replied to him "The aura of this dream is similar to the predictions I have when the OTLI tried to invade the Pokemon Worldin the past. Usually, the Lion would say to me instruction on my part, but this time, it's just too..."

Both of them suddenly noticed five children entering the scene, children of ages surely below the age of 13. One of them has a bald head, has a red sweater, and wears sunglasses, and of British decent. The other is chubby, yet seems to be wearing a pilot goggles and helmet, and of pure American descent. The other wears a dangling long sweat shirt of green color, and has the eyes evident of her Japanese ancestry, while the other, a yellow-haired brat wearing an orange hooded jacket, seems to act like an Australian would. Finally, the final one wears a red sun visor which covers her eyes, is wearing a blue t-shirt with some white stripes in it's side, and has a skin evident of her African-American ancestry.

These kids, which Britain knows very well, is the Sector V of the Kids Next Door. Britain guessed that they would be the representatives of the KND this time around, since they sent representatives last time, a team coming from KND Sector JA of Japan. Britain manages to avert disaster by saying that they still lack evidence to decide for an action, something in which the PODMD agreed upon.

Britain heard stories about the KND two months ago, where the secret society he knows dealt with the KND and stealing a certain artifact. However, he doubted whether the artifact even shows up in a form in the meeting, because Britain's secret society has not studied the tablet enough. However, one thing is sure: there is a certain project the KND is into, a project regarding the massive disappearances of people, including children, all around the world, something that Britain's secret society knows to happen.

Just as everyone is about to settle down, they all saw of a young male rushing in the hallways, panting as he opened the door that was about to be closed by Germany. With that action, everyone stared at the newly-arrived person, a person wearing a white cap with a blue Pokeball-like emblem on it's forehead, and clothes which make him as young as ten years old.

"Sorry guys, you don't know how hard it is to escape my friends back there in Unova..." the young kid remarked.

"Wow, I never thought Ash would look younger..." everyone began to stare at the direction the voice is coming from. It actually came from one of the members of the Orb guardians of the Pokemon world, the gym leader of the Cerulean City, Misty Waterflower. Noticing the commotion she has gained, Misty flinched and began to say instead "...I mean, WHY ARE YOU LATE!"

Everyone in the PODMD knows about her discreet crush to the young boy, since she confessed it thanks to America insisting it on the aftermath of the Battle of Mossdeep City a year ago Despite of that, the teenager, thanks to his obliviousness, toned it down to being just a fan.

"Alright, could we just begin the meeting instead?" the bald KND agent remarked. He then gave out a a fake cough, signaling that the meeting is about to start.

Meanwhile, Britain began to take notes, notes on what he will say to convince that a secret, underground world as the KND proclaimed does not exits, in order to prevent the group to take notice.  
He soon heard the snicker of some Lion, but he ignored it for this meeting.

* * *

A/N: Alright, this is a revamped of Saga 3 After months of thinking about the storyline... it cuts out several details of the previous one, and narrows down the focus on the parties involved...

For the Pokemon World, I'm using the BW arc in here... the XY arc will appear on the next stories, so you'll just wait...

Anyhow, if you want to know how come everyone in PODMD knows about Misty having a crush on Ash, visit the PODMD Saga 1... I know, the writing is a bit crappy, however, it MIGHT be revamped if I got time for it...

As for the Fairy Odd Parents reference, I won't be including season 9 yet... it will be in the future!


	3. PODMD Conference: KND

Chapter 3 PODMD Conference:KND

It's the day Numbuh 1 is waiting...

He's planning to finally have his career in KND to be boosted. Right after all the research on the group, which the whole KND, glactic and earth-based, recognize as Flame Manipulators, are conducted by the KND for over a year, it is now time to present them as a threat to every single dimension they have in contact thus far, all for their plan of liberation from adult tyranny.

He began to remember the mission he led two months ago, regarding the acquisition of a tablet, that would soon explain the disappearance of children around the world.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Operation name: Operation R.E.T.R.I.E.V.A.L.

Retrieving Extremely Terrific Relic In Enemy Valiantly Already Learning

This is the largest KND operation this month.

Forty Kids Next Door S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S., carrying a total of of 200 Kids Next Door Operatives, are heading towards Guatamela, with one sole mission:

Get the tablet being dug-up by the adults.

The KND knew the dangers of the said operation. Unlike Father or any of their cohorts, the adults they would be facing are capable of utilizing a very powerful substance known as Force, a fire-like substance that enables a certain object to exists in all kinds of senses. Due to this, Numbuh 2 coined the term Flame Manipulators, which easily defeated Numbuh 86's Force Manipulators coinage, all due to the catchy tune of the name and the fact that Flames resemble fire, all with different colors depending on the victim or attacker.

The Galactic HQ said that this threat is long present in Earth, just that there is no one willing to venture out and seek to destroy them. Being faithful to GKND command, Numbuh 1 volunteered to exterminate this literal existential threat, and seeing this, the Galactic HQ prepared all their most advance Force-related equipment to be installed and used in the Earth KND Moonbase.

This seems to be a fiesta for all 2x4 Technology officers, where mountain loads of new technologies flooded the Moonbase when Numbuh 1 returned. The C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. received a very decent upgrade, where DNA from boogers is now processed into ember-like substances that gives a flame 'flavor' unique for each members. This innovation also enables for the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. to detect a KND member through this unique ember 'signature' an agent emits, and also preserves agent data even if the agent disappears as if he/she doesn't exists.

Alongside this is an all-new Flame detecting radar called F.L.A.R.E.D.A.R., short for Flames Lighting Away Receiver Effective Advancement Radar, that detects everything as if they are composed of flaming force, and a series of new defensive parameters like the F.O.R.C.E.S.H.I.E.L.D., short for Forcibly Overcoming Resistance Coming Ether Synergies Has Intelligent Emergency Liason Design, a shield that now surrounding all major KND bases, and is capable able to resist any kind of attack, especially Force-based attacks, from the outside. Added to that, it also renders anyone capable of manipulating existence powerless by locking their potentials within their body, like, as how an agent describes, how two magnets trap a steel cube between them, where as long as they are inside, the steel cube, or the Flame Manipulators, can't free themselves by their own power. Aside from that, it has a nasty yet classified effect that can only be used for Soopreme Emergency Situations.

These technologies, alongside Numbuh 1's persistence, convinced the KND that Flame Manipulators do exists, as they saw several people, including children, in the F.L.A.R.E.D.A.R. disappearing as if nothing happened, and frequent activations of several force-base distortions that the F.L.A.R.E.D.A.R. can detect, which was soon coined by a Japanese KND agent as Seals, because the first team sent to try and investigate the said occurrence got 'sealed' and could never move.

Whenever such occurrence happened, more people, even numerous agents reported by the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E., begins to disappear. Due to these events, Numbuh 362 launches a campaign nicknamed Operation S.A.L.V.A.T.I.O.N., short for Saving All Lives Valiantly Achieving This In Offensive Notions, which also involves all KND 2x4 officers to cooperate to build new 2x4 technologies solely designed to defeat the Flame Manipulators.

This plan, however, has several yet very detailed steps, and has been in effect ever since Numbuh 1 returned. This involves a temporary alliance to the world governments before managing to reveal this secret to the world. But this original plan was altered, at best, when a group named PODMD was formed, a group that is aimed at Interdimensional stability between two, if not several, dimensions. After gaining their approval thanks to the KND involvement in the Airwar over Dimmsda1e three months ago, the KND is now willing to get _them_ by their side.

Except with one problem... the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland wouldn't approve of such cooperation, which is then followed by the very three children they have helped three months ago in discovering their powers. Even worse, arguing between the countries happens ALL the time, leaving the entire PODMD meeting undecided in the matter.

This is the reason why KND must succeed in this mission. Showing evidence that this is indeed an ancient threat is the reason why they MUST get that 4th age tablet, and at all cost!

Upon reaching the target location, a Seal suddenly causes the space around to be distorted into nothing more that ground objects having a darker tone and the sky turning Crimson Red. Usually, when this happens, the KND is powerless, but not this time around.

Numbuh 2, alongside the brilliant child Professor Shinonome of Sector JA, have successfully recalibrated the birthday suits, which is, in actuality, a head umbrella that, when opened, reveals a glassy force field. Unlike before, these umbrellas are now toned for dual function: one is that it helps the children to move within the Seal, second is to theoretically prevent the wearer from ceasing to exists. The said device has a pretty awful battle record, since the KND have wore them twice, one being the Raid of the Mansion Down the Lane, the other called the Grandfather Incident. Although in both cases the suit fails, this time around, there are test subjects and Seals present, and it works about 90% of the time, high enough for KND standards. This is now distributed to children as part of the basic Anti-Flame Manipulator kits. In fact, using this device, Sector JA is already a well-known expert in eliminating some monsters appearing in the Seal, bagging about 50 of them by now, a record they still hold today.

Wearing the said device already opened, everyone took their positions in the raid as they saw a battle happening between a group of adults and a group of monsters. Everyone rappelled down the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and fired all their Forcenium-enhanced weaponry on all enemy parties, which causes them to either be immobilized, knocked out, or, in the cause of the weird-looking monsters, vaporized. After unloading every member they have, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. pilots left behind the modified van-like flying vehicle assisted then, giving them air support in the form of lasers and rubber-band blasters. This coordinated effort lasted for 20 minutes, until Numbuh 1 found what he was looking for, a bluish tablet sitting on the top of a pick-up truck. He swiped it away from a lizard monster that was about to grab it, using his famous rope swing using his G.R.A.P.P.L.U.H. with the gum pivoted on a nearby tree, and firing back at the said monster using his handheld S.P.I.C.E.R. III, which vaporized the said monster. He announced in the intercom a full retreat since they got what they want and everyone used anything to either cling to their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. or fly away, and everyone retreated with zero casualties on the KND side, a considerable success at their very first encounter with eth Flame manipulators.

* * *

After Numbuh 2 set-up their presentation device, a powerpoint-esq presentation bearing KND top-secret storage facilities, and Numbuh 3 going to her position to unlock the safety precaution Numbuh 1 expects to happen, Numbuh 1, also known as Nigel Uno, took the initiative to stand before the secret interdimensional group about the KND plan, and this time around, they have proof that they do exists. In fact, the very place they are in, Misaki City, is evidence. All they need is luck to be on the KND side of the circle.

Numbuh 1 coughed a bit, and then continued "Before I start, I want to say everyone that the best way to cross the bridge is over it, not under it."

At that, everyone just stared at him, with Numbuh 1 ranting in his mind to never give Numbuh 2, or Hoagie Gilligan, his introductory speech.

"Alright, what's the sense of that introduction?" Britain yelled from his sit. Numbuh 1 coughed out again to regain his composure and continued "The reason why I started from there is because there is a bridge between the past and the present, and on that, we want to introduce to you our plan to fight and battle a group of people which everyone never knows to exist, until now..."

"Um question?" The buck-toothed ten year old raised his hand. Numbuh recognized him and Timmy remarked "Isn't it last meeting, me and Britain have proved that what you are saying is not true? I mean, I could easily wish to control fire, and make it on any color I wish, and we demonstrated that before the last KND team you sent."

"I have to object on that as well." the trainer from Pallet town responded "Well, everyone from our world knows that some of them are capable of wielding something we called aura, and they are capable of using it to their will..."

"You act like an expert in that matter..." the personification of Estonia spoke up "Why won't you speak up instead?" Ash then acted in denial and continued "Well, that's what Shinnoh told me."

"We forget that things work different in every dimension." Japan interjected with his unique accent. (Note: typing would still be the normal English) "Whatever law you used in existence in your world differs from here. I have to tell to everyone that there happens to be an anime based on that concept and..."

"Alright, stop that!" Numbuh 1 yelled "I know this isn't proper, but can you just let me finish?"

Everyone stopped speakng and Numbuh 1 continued "Before I continue, for safety reasons, Numbuh 3, please bring the birthday suits."

"Okey dokey." a small childish girl voice radiated. The door connected to the kitchen of the conference room opened up, and the young and sweet Numbuh 3, also called Kuki Sanban, brought out what seemed to be a steel food cart filled with all sorts of headgear, from bandanas, to caps, to headbands, and even sweat bands. At that, Numbuh 3 went towards the leftmost corner of the conference tablet, right where Britain is sitting.

"Here you go, can I request you to where this?"

"Um, can I say no thank y..."

"Ehem..." Numbuh 1 remarked "In order for us to prove that we are right, everyone must wear those things in their head. We'll show to you the use of those things later on."

On that, Britain opted to wear an English gentleman hat. Others followed suit, wearing whatever kind of headgear they could find. The countries opted to where hats that apply shows their culture the most, except Prussia, who chose to wear a black cap with a print of I'm Awesome at the back, and Greece, who took the cat ears headband. Trixie chose to get a boyish red cap right after changing her wand from a headband to a yellow ring with a star in place of the jewel, while Tootie opted to receive a baseball cap right after removing her pigtails. Drew, Paul, Brock and Barry took the sweat white sweat bands around their heads while Kenny took a tall black gentleman's cap an his head. Misty chose to wear a blue headband (after removing her pigtail) and Max opted to choose a simple blue cap. Meanwhile, Timmy and the rest of the trainers who have already worn a type of headgear beforehand have simply replaced them with a cap/bandana bearing the same design as theirs, which surprising since the KND prepared a bonnet that manages to fit Shinnoh's tall, somewhat conical hair. Meanwhile, all that's left to Sector V are the head umbrellas, which they wore in open mode, while emitting a certain glassy shield.

"Hey, what's with that shield? And why should we wear this?" Max protested.

"Hey, at least we just saw Tootie with her hair down. I bet that without the glasses, Tootie could've attracted Timmy all along with that hair of hers! Anyway, where is my camera?" America remarked. At that, the Wand Trio just smiled, not saying anything at all.

"Alright, can we continue now?" Numbuh 1 remarked, which everyone agreed. "As I was saying..."

"Alright, why don't you go straight to the point." Britain crossed his arms around, staring at Numbuh 1 with contempt and continued "What are this things for?"

"You'll found that one out soon..." Numbuh 1 remarked while crossing his fingers "But thanks for that, Britain, but this are all related to this."

Numbuh 1 started out with the details regarding the Flame Manipulators and their ability to control something known as force, and using this to make several people disappear. This part earned a lot of yawns to the PODMD because that is already discussed on the previous meeting.

"But there is more to this." Numbuh 1 remarked before a very sleepy PODMD, with Max, Ash, Timmy, Trixie and Tootie already half-awake at best. "The KND has also met them in the past."

At that remarked, everyone woke up, even Britain who is now planning to have a whole paragraph pf questioning in his arsenal.

"Wait..." Britain remarked "You can't possibly meet them in the past? Your organization is just 50 years old!"

At that remarked, everyone stared at Britain. Britain regained his composure, pick up a tea cup for him to sip from it, and continued "I just find out that to claim that means that you should have evidence, and evidence should be met with..."

Numbuh 1 just signaled Numbuh 2 to switch to the next slide and within seconds, Britain saw the slide and nearly choke while trying to consumed his tea.

"You're saying something?" Numbuh 1 remarkably said.

"On second thought, nothing..." Britain re3plied without reaction.

"Alright then..." Numbuh 1 continued. "At this one, perhaps you'll be asking how old the KND is in the first place." The slide actually contains a tablet of nothing more that a plethora of symbols and sketches that the older group would see as nothing more that silly symbols, and add to the fact that the bluish stone tablet looks really old.

"Wait, is it me or I could read it?" Timmy remarked, much to everyone's amazement.

"What the... all I could see is gibberish..."

"Of course." Numbuh 1 cuts inside Britain's protest and continued "Children can easily understand the ancient language, because this is written in the familiar children's script."

"Uggh... how I wish I'm back at ten now..." Ash muttered to himself loudly.

"If what you are saying is right..." Max moves his glasses up and continued, reading the said tablet in the slide "Then it says that the Grand Capital of the Kids Next Door 4th Age, Kalkuticaizo, got attack by two groups capable of controlling existence, and wiped every memory of it, except that written both in this tablet and the Book of KND."

"That's a bit gloomy-aru." China spoke up with surprise.

"As for the background of this tablet..." Numbuh 2 then followed "This is made in a material capable of storing this existence, even if the original source, well, cease to exists!"

"Wait, but that's impossible!" Britain shouted out, which gained him stares "I mean, when did KND..."

"This material is under research in the Galactic Kids Next Door ever since the day the Kids Next Door 4th Age disappeared." Numbuh 1 cuts in "They took the data stored in the Book of KND and did research for over three thousand years."

"Um, perhaps I have to cut in here." Japan spoke up "Say, America, do you think Britain knows SOMETHING regarding this matter?"

"Um, I do think it is." America remarked. "Hey, Brit..."

"NONE OF YOUR FREAKING BUSINESS!" Britain yelled.

"Anyway..." Japan continued "I think I could sum out in which anime existence is based.."

"It's modern KND term is Force." Numbuh 2 told Japan.

"Does this Force manifest itself in flames?" Japan begs a question for the KND to answer. Indeed, the KND is more than willing to answer that.

"Um, yes." Numbuh 1 remarked. "However, that is not our concern."

"Because if that is so, then there should be..." before Japan could finish, something of golden color begins to cover the whole conference room, an event that the KND anticipates to happen, and that Britain is fearful of happening while the meeting is in session, in this exact place where this occurrence is a bit... common.


	4. The Seal

Chapter 4 The Seal

The bizarre phenomena that just happened caused the sky to turn into a dark Crimson color and all inanimate objects not connected to the bodies of everyone present turned into something that of golden color. All the headgear of the PODMD members present opened a contraption to reveal an umbrella-like structure similar to the KND headgear, and a force field covered them similar to what the Kids Next Door have around their bodies. Everyone stood up from their sits, questioning or panicking regarding the event happening around them.

"Wait, what if..." when the personification of the Philippines removes her pointed hat called sarong, she blended to the environment and turned golded, standing still like a statue. This strikes fear to everyone present.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE PLEASE!" Italy panicked all across the room. Germany took the part hat part umbrella headgear on Philippines' left hand and returned it to her head, having the shield cover her body again and making her back to her color and movement.

"That's unusual..." Germany remarked "Hey, Number 1, what's..."

"Those are specially made birthday suits for everyone." Nigel Uno remarked "We figured out that you would used a much more, well, adaptable tool, so..."

"You should have just told us about the umbrellas." Paul remarked while standing up. "Anyways, would anyone dare asking what is happening right now?"

"This is something called a Seal." Numbuh 1 told everyone. He presses his left thumb on something and a 2x4 weapon materialized in her hand. It happens to be that of KND device called S.C.A.M.P.P, a basic KND laser weapon which was now upgraded to use Forcenium-coated lens to deal massive damage against the Flame Manipulators. Everyone else from Sector V followed suit, materializing several of their favorite KND weapons in their hands. At that, Ash began to glee "WOW!" which earned him stares from the orb guardians.

"You should be used to those technologies by now." Brock remarked. At that moment, a white light beam came out of Dawn's Pokeball belt, covered by the force field she is wearing. Her Piplup, a small penguin-like Pokemon, materialized from the beam. The said Pokemon is not covered in the force field its trainer has, but despite of this, he is able to move the mysterious phenomena that shield everyone else.

"Wait, a Pokemon could move inside a seal?" Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, and America yelled simultaneously. This event is something all of them never expected.

"Piplup piplup pip!" the tiny penguin protested at his trainer.

"Oh dear..." Germany remarked "Dawn, I thought you left Piplup in the top-secret Pokeball vault downstairs?"

"He's the one who..." Dawn was immediately tackled down by her Pokemon, knocking the bonnet/birthday suit on her head and breaking the umbrella contraption on it. Way less of concern is focused on the little penguin's problem, as everyone noticed that Dawn did not blend to her surroundings. However, she could move, and immediately returned to her feet to scold her Pokemon of the danger he could've made.

"Wait, it has no effect in those who came from another dimension?" Numbuh 2 and Germany observed. Both manages to get their way to write down the said event, in Hoagie case, in a notebook which swings the top, while Germany's case, in his PODMD-related electric journal that Japan gave him several months ago.

"Wait, if Dawn is safe..." at that, everyone else coming from the Pokemon world removed the said contraptions on their heads. Everyone, except the others who isn't wearing anything from the very beginning, took the original headgear they have worn and placed them in their head like before. This scenario is something that dazzled everyone else.

"Now, do you believe us?" Numbuh 1 said at everyone. At that, nearly everyone nodded, but some countries are experimenting to remove their umbrellas out of disbelief, ending up to become one in the background, escaping only by wearing the contraptions again from the help of their comrades.

"Um, question?" Timmy raises his left hand, which Nigel manages to see and recognize "What the heck is this? And what happens to my fai..."

"Sport, we could still move!" Wanda said, which made Timmy, Trixie and Tootie, alongside the occasional Britain, surprised. This is because except for Cosmo and Poof, Wanda isn't wearing a miniature birthday suit, yet is still able to move inside the Seal.

"Wa-wa-wait... you could move inside the Seal all along?" Britain yelled, which earned him another look from everyone, which he immediately followed "I mean, well, you could move too?"

At that, Germany begins to notice that Britain knows something about this event, so he patted his hand heavily on the blondie's back and threateningly spoke "Are you doing research in this as well?"

"No, it's just an encounter that I just recently know." Britain replied with uncertainty, which made Germany doubt his words.

"Alright, anyone dare to explain what's inside this... thing?" Misty yelled at everyone. Numbuh 1 one understands that she might be reffering to the bizarre event happening around them.

"Well, first is that monsters are lurking inside this shield." Numbuh 1 remarked.

"Which eats humans like how dragons eats fires, no pun intended." Numbuh 2 continued.

"Second is that there are teenagers OR adults lurking in this area, absorbing or manipulating Force like fire-like objects, or even other objects that isn't burning." Numbuh 5 said.

"Wait, that all seems to be eerily familiar..." Japan suddenly spoke up, rubbing his chin to connect all the details "Could I just suggest that the PODMD be calling this Force as Existence, and the Flame Manipulators be divided into two classes?"

"Well, it ain't that simple as that Japan..." Britain remarked with a sweat drop, albeit a bit nervous at that "This isn't some anime or sort was it? Just look at the probability of some kind of world running underneath our noses under this..."

"Alright, cut it off." Paul cuts in our of annoyance. "I've noticed one thing and one thing alone Arthur Kirkland. You ARE hiding something to the PODMD, if I where you, I would spit it out. If you wouldn't, then I'll let Japan enlighten us."

"Paul's right." Germany remarked "Everyone's suspicious of you. As if you know something in which this organization must not..."

Right before Germany is finished, something smashes into the conference, something of an ogre-sized monster about 4 feet tall, bearing a hideous troll-like face and a somewhat face-forming stomach in it's fat disposition. Everyone back off just as the monster is lying down the floor. Just before the monster could stand, the KND Sector V agents took aim and fired at it, having it disintegrate into multiples of flaming embers, which horrified Dawn and May a lot.

"They have..."

"Arrgh, won't you do anything about them?" Numbuh 1 yelled at everyone "This is your chance, and according to the PODMD protocols..."

"You read THAT long, boring protocol?" Wally, Hoagie and Abigail commented. As they remembered, Germany recently piled a 30-page book regarding the laws on how the PODMD is run, albeit that is still in the revision process from the nearby press.

"What protocol?" Ash commented. At that, everyone in the Pokemon world began to bring out a book (except Max and, of course, Ash) and they began to scan it, making Ash annoyed and telling them "When did you..."

"Interesting, Protocol 42 states someone with more knowledge could take over and lead the PODMD..." Barry told them "...wow, I bet a million dollars someone placed this on purpose."

"Someone placed that, you idiot." Germany remarked with a pop vein in his head "It's me."

"But why is this rule included?" Drew immediately spoke up.  
"Because not everyone knows how to do it." Kenny told them "Alright, that means KND can take charge."

"Alright, just follow my orders." Numbuh 1 remarked "Get whatever thing you could grab that may help and investigate the whole city as long as the Seal is intact. Whatever you do, take out any monsters you could see, or anything moving aside from us or Pokemon."

"Wow, that's a lot of..."

"America, remember the Blu-ray I gave you last month regarding..."

"Stop talking, Japan, America." Germany remarked "Everyone, split up into any team you want. Take whatever Pokemon you could find in Japan's vault stash. Investigate the city and intercept anything that moves. As much as possible, do not call any military support. We still don't know the limitation of the things happening right inside of this Seal."

"Anyways..." Numbuh 1 immediately called out while staring at the broken window "Be careful about anyone who could consume people. You might disappear without a trace or memory."

"That's alright." Ash remarked "We'll stick together." He flips his hat backwards and remarked "Let's just finish this thing up and find who's behind all of this."

Seeing the trainer's confidence, Numbuh 1 turned around and told them "Well, it seems KND is really glad to be part of the PODMD. In that case, Portal Organization for the Defense of the Middle Dimension, TO BATTLESTATION!" This battle cry, unique only to the Kids Next Door, has a very special meaning once it was used in a different context. In this case, it means that the KND recognizes its membership of another organization, and this made all the countries glad.

At that, nearly everyone rushed to wherever they wanted to go. The Italian brothers quickly rushed towards the bathrooms, fearful of their lives and slipping away from Germany's intervention, while the others rushed down towards the Pokemon vault found in the floor below them. At that, Misty noticed that two countries are left behind: Britain and Norway.

"Um, aren't you guys coming?" the gym leader called them out.

"We have to guard the building. We'll stay." Britain replied, enough for her to be convince and leave them behind.

"Just take of my Mamoswine!" Russia called out in the hallway "Oh, I forget, I broke Bubsy's chair again!"

"You creep, come back..."

Britain failed to reply when Norway taps his back. Norway said to him expressionlessly "We have to warn the Flame Hazes in the city. This is something we didn't expect."

"Norway, this isn't good." For the first time ever, Norway's whimsical head curl spoke up and moved, in a female voice, and continued "If the PODMD knows this secret, they might..."

"I bet they won't." Britain remarked.

"They will... just wait and see you limey..."

"SHUT UP GOLDER!" Britain yelled towards a golden ring in his right ring finger "Alright... Norway, let's light them up."

At that, Britain began to cover himself in gold-colored flames while Norway covered himself in an icy mist. Something that seems to be a rapier appeared in the Britishman's left arm, and he switched it to the right, while Norway took his hair curl and made it into a medieval stave with a tip made up of very hard ice, enough to make Italy Veneciano, observing the scene using a keyhole, to stumble backwards.

"What did you see you idiot?" Italy Romano remarked.

"Britain and Norway... their..."

"Let me see it." Romano looked thru the keyhole and saw nothing, nothing but a faint gold color left behind, with no one inside the room they are just peaking at.

"Just nothing out there" he remarked.

"It's true, I saw them, I saw Britain and Norway MANIPULATING FLAMES!"

* * *

Everyone else ran towards the floor below them, grabbing whatever thing they could use to at least damage whatever monster the bizarre phenomena have. They also got several random Pokemon out of Japan's secret Pokemon stash, and the trainers also took theirs, except Pikachu, who was still with Ash's companions back in the Unova region.

"Alright, everyone." Numbuh 1 yelled "I want everyone to explore the city. Cover every corner you could see. Those with anything capable of flight, cover the air like how those in the Pokemon world do."

"In that case, I'll assist you!" Unova yelled out. "I'll command from the skies, for the sake of the others who doesn't know how to."

"I sure hope this will be ok..." Thailand remarked.

"Split into whatever groups you want" Sector V's leader continued. He spread out several different-colored capsules about the size of a huge bean on a nearby table, where he suddenly continued "Use these items to report whatever thing you encounter."

"Roger that!" Everyone (or most, anyway) replied. Each grabbed one and presses the button on one end, which revealed a headset with the label of KND on the single earphone bearing a microphone, which everyone understood is for communication purposes only. It is important to note that the KND logo is present on it.

"Good." Numbuh 1 saluted and continued "Let's do this!"


	5. Revealing the Secrets

Chapter 5 Revealing the Secrets

"What a plan..." a female voice arose in the horizon "Sydonay testing this mysterious group is by far the best plan."

Some kind of woman jumped out from a building and lands with her feet intact. She walks towards the someone. The woman is wearing a black dress, but that is not her most astonishing feature. This is because she has a third eye, but her left eye is covered in a circular patch, with three ellipsis encircled in an axis as its design. She moves some kind of chain in the air, dissipating several one-eyed bat-like creatures to hunt out it's prey within the Seal.

The woman approached what seems to be a delicate blue-haired girl, wearing a huge tuft of white hat, with red beads dangling on an extra piece of cloth, somehow parallel to it's pair. Aside from that, she wears a long white cape with gold patterns on it's bottom. This girl is kneeling, somehow praying to a deity that is not definitely any of the Lion's seven names (Note: This is established since the start of the series, so you better know what this means for the new readers). At that, the older of the two spoke spoke up "So, Hecate, what does the master say about the newcomers?"

"I don't know, but it's faint." the young girl spoke up "All I could get is that they're a nuisance to our plans, but may also help contribute for the Grand Order." She opens her eyes and stood up, carrying up a golden staff containing a triangle ring, which also features six small triangular rings hanging on it like a keychain. "But I have a question: why are we planning to test them?"

"Months ago, Sydonay tried to get whatever the Outlaw tried to acquire in the place the humans call Guatamela..." the woman spoke up "Just that someone else came in the scene."

"The group of children we never thought will resurrect from their slumber." Hecate replied "Bel Peol, the master senses trouble, as if their appearance is connected to all our failed attempts to grab the Reiji Maigo."

"I know about that pesky Flame Haze called the Golden Flame of Industrialization trying to stop the Grand Order." the woman remarked "I'm wondering where he got that power from a weak Crimson Lord anyway."

"However, the master did say something..." Hecate spoke up "If Sydonay fails in this one, we have to go on with the Grand Order...with or without him."

What they didn't know is that on the alley nearby, Japan caught the scenario on tape, alongside South Korea and Israel. The three decided to go together because of their technological know-how and Israel's skills in Urban combat. In fact, they recorded the event using Israel's CornerShot technology, connected to Japan's USB under his supervision.

"Oh great..." Japan immediately remarked in a whisper "We have to tell the others about this: this Seal is actually a Fuzetsu and..."

"Oh shut up." Israel remarked "I really wish I get them with my M16 if it weren't for..."

"Should I tell this to everyone else?" Korea cuts in.

"Not yet." Japan remarked "I want to know how far are they in the Grand Order Saga, and who's this Golden Flame of Industrialization. This could be a Flame Haze exclusive to this dimension only..."

"Arrghh... I hate it when you turn to this mode." the Israeli jerked.

* * *

Meanwhile, 10 blocks East of Japan's group, Ash, Brock, Max, Kenny and Paul is running out to scan their area. Above them are the following Pokemon: Crobat, Honkrow, and Unfezant, covering the skies in case something attacks from above.

"You better have the right idea of separating us from the others." Paul looked back towards Ash. He then weave the direction of their conversation and remarked "I heard you met Dawn back in Unova..."

"That's pretty much the reason why we need to be separated from the girls..." Ash said back at him "I don't want my Oshawott quarrel with her Piplup in a scenario like this."

"Haven't you guys ask why Drew and Barry wanted to escort the ladies?" Brock remarked towards the others.

"Actually..." Max was about to say something when the building right in front of them tumbled down, revealing a gigantic tree-like creature with a very creepy disposition which is a cross of an ogre and a zombie tree, with roots on the ground and a leafless trunk standing over 20 feet tall, bearing a very creepy face like that a lifeless tree zombie with only its trunk present. All the boys brought out additional Pokemon to assist them, with Ash bringing out his Leavanny, Paul his Drapion, Brock his Steelix, Kenny his Floatzel, and Max his newly-caught Bagon.

"Wow, since when did you..."

"I'll tell you that later." Max remarked towards Ash. At that, the 20-foot monster told them "Wow, this looks delicious. Humans moving inside the Fuzetsu, with a breed of existence that I've never seen..."

All at once, everyone ordered their Pokemon both in the sky and on the ground to attack using all their special type moves, which led to the monster to shriek loudly before dissipating in embers bearing a dirty purple tinge in its ember like colors.

"That's the third so far." Ash remarked "I wonder how many are left."

At that, Paul receives a call in his communicator, which he said to the others "The pathetic America wants us to go to his vector."

"Should we listen at that?" Brock remarked "Last time I check, we just saved the girls from a mysterious one-eyed Zubat-like thing..."

"It looks more of a Noivern for me..." Ash said. At that, Max told him "How did you..."

"No, he's serious this time." Kenny thinks after overhearing Paul's conversation "He knew something, and needs his guidance."

"This better be something worth doing than hunting pathetic creatures inside whatever phenomena is this called." Paul just told them. At that, Ash whispers to Brock "How long will Paul stay like that? I thought he'd change after that encounter?"

"We'll let Aslan decide for that." Brock replied in the same manner.  
"Are you two talking about me?" Paul glared at them. At that, Ash changed the topic and told him "Let's just go to Sector V shall we?"

* * *

Meanwhile, atop of another building...

"Interesting..." another man with an Americana-like suit, but wearing sunglasses, remarked while sitting on a building beneath him "Never saw this before..."

He saw on what seems like a flying ball of purple flame on his eye level the event where Ash and his companions blasted of the tree-like behemoth in smithereens. He gave out a smirk and said "A breed of existence I never saw before... humans controlling animals-like creatures and capable of moving inside the Fuzetsu... makes me wonder whether they are more than just a mere torch, or even more than a Mystes."

At that, he saw another ember floating towards her, this time showing Misty, Dawn, May, Drew and Barry successfully blowing up another monster composed of several fire-like embodiments over 5 ft in diameter.

"They are more than meets the eye..." Sydonay remarked "This group really IS something... but the main show isn't here yet..."

He then observes another ember floating nearby, this time showing the Kids Next Door and America running towards a certain direction.

But the fires disappeared when 4 people floated in front of him. Two of them are from the western part of the world, the other two from the East. One of them, is a small female with red hair releasing embers and red eyes, covered with a black jacket-like suit in her body. She is wielding a katana on her left side, draped in for a rest position, and on her back are red angel-like wings of Crimson Flame. The other is a boy with brown eyes and a black hair, wearing a simple uniform, but on her left hand is a very heavy-looking silver sword, only held in rest with a his left hand. The other is something in which the man is unfamiliar of, but is wearing a sailor suit and emitting a chilly environment around him, with a stave on his right arm tipped with an icy blade, while the other is a blond man with thick eyebrows, a green British aviator suit, and a rapier, and adding to the touch are glittery glolden-colored fairy wings, emitting embers of gold-like destructive embers. At that sight, the man simply smirked.

"Huh, so it seems like I have to deal with all four of you before the show starts." the man remarked. At that, the only girl pointed her katana at him and remarked "Sydonay, where are the other members of the Trinity?"

"You won't find them." He replied.

"Screw that." The blond man replied. He then shouted "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU RUINING MY MEETING?" At that, the high school boy and the girl looked at him with contempt, as if he's hiding something.

"Maybe this would explain..." The man throws something at them and the blondie grabbed it. It was some kind of envelope, which surprised everyone. He opened it and saw...

"The bloody..." the blondie saw the card inside it at first glance, and saw that it bears the logo of the Kids Next Door. As he took it out, the man in sailor suit came near, so are the other two, and as the male blondie flipped the card over, the girl read the inscription out loud.

"To those who dare challenge us to have the tablet, meet us at about 11:00 am at Misaki City, Japan. Activate your Seal so we could know your presence. Sincerely, Kids Next Door Organization" At that, the girl suddenly said "What joke is this?"

"This is not a joke, it's a real threat." the blondie whispered to his allies. He then looks back at Sydonay and yelled. "So, the Trinity is also after a certain tablet? What are you planning on that?"

"I'll let you answer that." the man smirked "You think I'm dumb enough that some group not named Outlaw takes interest in a tablet about the history of the Great Binding Chain?"

"So it WAS you..." the other boy remarked you "You're the Crimson Lord who tried to battle those in Guatamela for the tablet about the Great Binding Chain."

"Should I answer that in a confession?" the man responded. He stood up and twirled a spear-like object, and continued "You'll have to battle me out then."

At that, the girl charged at the man, imbuing her katana with red flames, and slashed at the man, but the man skillfully dodged. The boy with the silver sword was about to attack when the blondie blocked him with his hand and remarked "Stay there Yuji, I and Shana got this" and floated up in the air above the man. He materialized his wand in his other hand and twirled like a tall fairy, emitting the words "I wish that glue filled cotton rain on you." He pointed his wand at one direction and several cotton bits formed up and began falling at the enemy. But the enemy simply deflected it by spinning his staff skillfully, returning the glue filled cotton back at him. At that, the blond guy made the wand disappear and re-summoned his rapier, charged in towards the cotton puff with his blade in front, covers the said blade with golden flame colors and slices thru it, forming a wide explosion, something which Sydonay just smirked.

Unknown to him, several shards of ice began to came raining down from the smoke, in which the Crimson Lord successfully dodged. He then felt that someone is right behind him, saying "Thought you defeated me huh?"

"So will I now." Sydonay replied. He thrusts his staff to the back twice, hitting the blond man in his stomach, then to his chin. He was about to turn around and stab him when he noticed that the blond man behind him dissipated in a golden-colored flame.

Sydonay knew this trick from his previous encounters with him. It's the Golden Flame of Industrialization's Disappearing Act.

He acted on his instincts and thrust the back of his spear towards his back, where he managed to hit the girl, flying towards his direction to attack him from behind, in the stomach, enough to make her flinch due to pain. He then dodged the attack from above, knowing that the next attack will be a swing downwards from Yuji's sword, and he twirled his spear to the left to deflect ice shards coming from the Nordic Sailor, knowing that his attack is next. What he didn't expect, however, is a group of leaves firing from an angle from below, which he just chose to dodge.

"What the..." Sydonay stared below him and saw that two humongous turtle-like animals stood on the ground with a tree on their backs, and right behind them are the following: 6 people, 1 adult and 5 children, covered in a weird blue force field surrounding their bodies, and 10 teenagers without the said field, and floating above them are creatures he never saw before that are capable of flight.

Still flinching from pain, Shana regrouped with her teammates in the air, and she remarked "Since when did Sydonay learned to counter that? That seemed unstoppable before!"

"Except the fact we already used that against him before..." Yuji remarked "Anyway, Arthur, Lukas, where did that new attack came from?"

"Well, at least the Calvary finally arrived." the blondie remarked "Say, Lukas, we have to..."

"YO BRITAIN!" At that remark. Arthur flinched. He miscalculated something though: he may be able to fool those in the Pokemon world by just changing his voice and covering himself in golden fire and fairy wings, but he can't escape the leery eyes of his former colony from finding him. At that, Shana and Yuji looked at Arthur, with Yuji remarking "Say, Arthur, is it me or someone called you Britain?"

"Um, no, you just misheard!" Britain tried to explain to them nervously "Isn't it funny that..."

"That explains everything." Sydonay remarked. He stared at Britain and continued "No wonder why you're that powerful." At that, Sydonay charged at Britain, which forced the others with him to split up. Luckily enough, Britain blocked him with his rapier and Sydonay remarked at him "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us."

At that, Britain shivered to his spine. It is because not only because Sydonay figured out that he's the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, but also because Sydonay already figured out how to kill a country personification!

However, Yuji and Shana planned to pinch Sydonay in a double sword attack from the side, and they flanked Sydonay on the left and on the right. Expecting such movement, Sydonay disengaged from Britain, right before the two planned to strike their swords at the same time. Noticing this, the two immediately tried to block each other's blows, and this caused a massive explosion in the sky.


	6. Struggle for the Truth

Chapter 6 Struggle for the Truth

The fight in the air of Misaki City is really getting intense. Ash and Paul are growing restless as they saw the 6 Flame Manipulators dancing on top of them, like a fight between firey flames and icy snow. This is further aggravated by the KND agent Numbuh 1, shouting words to fire at their opponents.

Something inside of them, however, is yelling to not attack. They know who this voice is, and it is not their conscience, even their own voice. Had it have been, Ash would recklessly command a barrage of Leaf Storm while Paul would normally allow his Pokemon be hurt in the process of stopping this mysterious conflict. Yes, they have different personalities, but they are united by this single voice of reason.

"OH COME ON!" Numbuh1 begins to lose patience. They looked back and noticed that Misty, May, Dawn, even Drew, Barry, Brock Kenny and Max, are not ordering for their Pokemon to intervene. In fact, Brock led them by withdrawing his Crobat to his Pokeball, which angered the KND agent even more.

"Are you guys insane? You're siding with them? YOU TRAITORS!" Nigel ranted a lot more.

"Nigel!" Max yelled out at him. Ash appreciated the young trainer's answer. This is because he knows that Max could be the Sector leader's only voice of reason, since Max once told Ash a story that he was an honorary interdimensional member of the Kids Next Door during the Second Darkness Incident, taking up the codename 1135, a fact that still remains obscure to the other members of the PODMD. "Can't you just see that we are not even sure if our Pokemon are safe fighting them or not?"

"Then what's..." Nigel now broke his patience and now held his weapon up "Alright team, position yourselves on a building, and get them NOW!"

At that, the whole of Sector V entered a building found right in front of them, a building that seems to occupy a single lot where roads transverse all corners of the rectangular lot it's standing. As the trainers watched them, they noticed that the 6 figures began to stand on top of the very building the KND is now entering.

That is the only time where America brought out a cellphone-like device and scanned the people standing on the building like how the trainers used their Pokedex. At that, the phone spoke up in a female voice to reveal the following profiles, each bearing the close-up picture of the people on the phone's screen, as if they are taken by someone else the person in the picture personally know.

The first one scanned is the man with white hair, brown jacket and pants, and sunglasses, in which the phone spoke up the following worlds:

"Full name: Thousand Changes, Alias: Sydonay. Occupation: Member of Trinity, Top General of Bal Masque. Groups Affliated: Bal Masque, Treasure Tool: Shintetsu Noi. If you saw him, run away as much as possible."

At first, America shook the phone, telling to it "Come on, this is impossible, is this a joke Japan placed in my Interdimensional Dex when he upgraded it last time?"

The trainers noticed this, but they waited for America's next reaction. America raised it up for scanning, this time, showing pictures of not one but three people. The first two pictures shows a girl with the same face, but with a different hair color and eye color, and the clothes they wore are different, the one being that of a highschool uniform, the other with jacket. One, in fact, emits ember-like dots similar to how a Volcarona disperses its scales in battle. Meanwhile, the last picture have a different face, but the hair color, eye color, and the school uniform are intact.

"Name of Identification: Yukari Hirai. True Name: N/A. Nickname: Shana. Suspected age: 16. Real Age: Maybe older than you. Perceived Occupation: Student. Real Occupation: Flame Haze." The item said in it's robotic voice.

At that, America laughed "Is this thing crazy or..."

But before he was finished, the item continued on to say "Title of Occupation: The Flame Haired Fury Eyed Hunter. Contractor: Alastor. Groups Affliated: Outlaw. Still under consideration for the title queen of Tsundere alongside dozens of Tsunderes in the world. Once you meet her, ask how's her boyfriend, Yuji Sakai. Picture her reaction afterwards."

"Um, America, what's that?" Ash finally decided to interrupt. At that, America remarked "So, guys, you're here?"

"We've been here since the start!" Misty yelled out "And what is that thing you're holding?"

"Oh, it's a prototype of the Interdimensional Dex!" America remarked "Japan told me he'll be mass-producing it in software versions for PODMD members only, so..."

"What can it do? It acts like a Pokedex, but with details about a person?" Barry yelled out. At that, America used the Interdimensional Dex at Dawn, and the following information was fleshed out.

"Name: Dawn Berlitz. Age of known counterpart: 14, Original Age in Canon Universe: 10. Discovered Home Dimension: Power Dimension Number 1, Multiverse Number 1. Other counterparts: None currently known. Occupation: Coordinator. A very sweet girl. Ask her whether she'll choose Ash, Paul or Kenny."

"Why did that thing mentioned my name?" Paul gave a lot of glare towards the item America brought, with America grinning "It worked alright. I'll test this to Mist..."

Before continuing, the American got hit by the infamous hammer of doom coming from Misty, in which the teenager remarked "Try that and you're out of the league!"

"Calm down..." America quickly recovered and began to realize something, which he shared to the others. "Sydonay and Shana... Oh my..."

He yelled in the air like how an Exploud would, uttering the words "THE SHAKUGAN NO SHANA VERSE IS HERE!" which every picked up around the city.

* * *

"Oh dear..." Japan whispered "We're toast, America figured it out."

At that, he observed the movements of what he perceived are the rest of the Trinity, which Hecate took notice and say "Who's that?"

"Based on the voice, this thing that challenged us was crying in agony." Bel Poel remarked.

"Had they just known." Japan whispered. "Calling all PODMD members available, do NOT do anything, you might change the canon!"

* * *

"What the heck?!" Timmy yelled out loud due to America's loud reaction. He is together with his fairies and his friends Trixie and Tootie, transversing the bridge found at the edge of the Seal. "Is this a joke?"

At that, the two others stopped, which prompted even the fairies to hover over them. Trixie spoke her ideas and said "Well, either that's good news, bad news, terrible news and horrible news."

"Is that a rip-off from Dr. Studwell?" Cosmo remarked, still wearing the KND birthday suit around him. It seems like fairies are also unaffected by this mysterious Seal, but Cosmo is too dumb to realize it.

"So, good news is that, well, we could see that this Seal the KND is talking about is actually called Fuzetsu, which, when translated to English, is Seal." Trixie continued.

"Are you saying the bad news is that this world exists in our world, and we could disappear without trace?" Tootie thought out loud.

"Which is good news too." Wanda remarked "You see, fairy magic somehow resists this kind of manipulation, which, well, I'll explain soon."

"But what's the terrible news? That we are present in this Seal and we could actually change the timeline of events in that anime?" Timmy remarked. "Alright, Cosmo, Wanda, I wish..."

Before Timmy called say a thing, the thick fairy book regarding the rules of wishing appeared out of nowhere, with a provision in front stating "A fairy cannot, in any way, interfere in the affairs of the Crimson Denizens in this world. However, if they wish too, they have to ask permission to the fairy counsel. The only exception here is to make their assigned godchild unaffected by anything the Crimson Denizens throws at them." Timmy then shouted "What the heck? Is that the terrible news?"

"Not that..." Trixie remarked "Britain is trying to sway the PODMD to believe that Crimson Denizens never exists. The mere fact that the Kids Next Door knows of this, and Britain is preventing this, and the dream we have last night, could mean..."

At that, the Wand Trio gasped and simultaneously remarked "Oh no... we have to warn the others! Our dream is true after all!"

* * *

America's yelling did not actually caught up the members of the PODMD.

When he yelled, Britain, Norway, Shana and Yuji was standing atop of the building, talking to Sydonay on what is his reason why he is here. Yuji has actually hatched a plan to stall things for a while until two other Flame Hazes, with the Flame Haze titles 'Manipulator of Objects' and 'Chanter of Elegies (confirm)', arrives in the scene.

"What are you really after Sydonay?" Shana yelled out

"Why, haven't you got it till now?" the Crimson Lord told her "I'm here to investigate this group, because we consider that as a threat."

"What group are you talking about." Britain remarked while stretching his arm on the ground like one would while commanding. "Sure you aren't talking about the group of teenagers down there?"

"Why, it could be." Sydonay gave out a smirked "However, it's not them. I've met some of them before, but that is a mystery I can't..."

That is when they heard America yelled, which made Britain shiver. Shana, Yuji, Norway, even Sydonay, noticed his reaction. Yuji gave the initiative and and spoke "What's that shouting about?"

"Nothing, it's fine..." Britain calmed down. It's an opportunity Sydonay was waiting. He quickly changed into a chimera with 4 heads: that of a lion, snake, toad and crow, with a body of a bear, feet of a green elephant, and a tail of a scorpion, and began to charge at the four Flame Hazes. However, before even starting to move, 5 laser beams struck his new form, removing the scorpion tail, snake head, toad head and crow head from the chimera, and dealt so much pain to him that he was forced to go back to his original human-like form, kneel down and hold his shoulder out in pain.

"What the..." Sydonay looked at the left and noticed 5 children standing there, and that is when the new arrival's leader yelled "Finally, we met, Flame Manipulators. Thought I won't catch you in this place."

Shana, Britain, Norway, and Yuji took noticed and stared at the Kids Next Door, and this gave Britain and Norway some shivers. That is when Britain and Norway made their weapons disappear in their hands and they manages to pin Shana and Yuji down to the ground in a position that would make them immobile.

"What the..."

"Shana, shhh..." Britain whispered to Shana "Those are the Kids Next Door."

"What, they are literally chil..."

"Yuji, quiet." Norway said "Once this is settled, I'll let you free."

Shana and Yuji felt betrayed by their fellow Flame Haze friends, but they have no choice to do so. They observed the bald kid with sunglasses and red sleeves coming near Sydonay, pointing a rifle-like weapon made up of... everyday objects?... at the powerful Crimson Lord, who just knelt there bewildered on how could kids like them could harm someone like him.

"Finally..." Numbuh 1 remarked "Flame Manipulators finally knelt down before the might of the Kids Next Door. Glad you managed to see this, the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the Kingdom of Norway."

At that comment, Shana and Yuji was surprised, both of them yelling at them "Wait, you're..."

"Shana, Yuji, shhh..." Britain whispered "I'll explain this after..."

"Well, yes." Norway said toward the KND Sector Leader "Well, we managed to..."

Suddenly, Sydonay chuckled a little, then a lot more, much to Numbuh 1's displeasure. "This is a very surprising that I have actually fought not one, but two country personifications." This comment made Britain grit his teeth. "However, children making me kneel?" Well then..." At that, Shintetsu Nyoi, Sydonay's weapon, disappeared in the ground. Numbuh 1 researched about the capabilities of Flame Hazes, and one is their ability to make ninja-like techniques akin to something what Numbuh 4 called genjutsu. At that, Numbuh 1 yelled, "Team, spread out, keep running. Hoagie, set the S.P.L.O.R.C.K. at our place, NOW!" The rest of Sector V followed without question, and Numbuh 1 quickly switched his weapon, throwing his laser weapon to the ground and quickly forming a net-throwing mechanism in his arm. He fired a net at Sydonay, which the Crimson Lord failed to dodge thanks to it's unusual speed and wide radius.

"Crazy children, you think..." Sydonay tried to change form into another Chimera, but nothing happened. He never mind of that, since his treasure tool is now obeying its master's command to kill everyone near the building. He decided to just watch as the weapon would began decimating everyone around him.

Several spikes, ten in all, rose up in the ground in an attempt to intercept the Kids Next Door, but the children are nimble and skilled enough to dodged them. Immediately, the spikes turned to the air, showing its spear-like base. At that, they formed copies of Sydonay in the air, holding the death spear like the original one would.

"Alright, there's no stopping to this." Britain said to Norway. "Shana, Yuji, struggle out. We'll pretend we are weak and we'll let you escape."

"Right after you betray us and learned that you are personification of whole nations?" Shana remarked. "Had I learned of that, I wouldn't believe now that you are ordinary Flame Haze since the start!"

"No wonder why I feel thousands, if not millions, of existence in one person before." Yuji remarked. "How about Alfred and..."

"Just shut up and listen!" Britain remarked. At that, Yuji and Shana turned to each other and nodded in unison. Shana imbued herself in fire while Yuji formed a silver-colored flame in his expose arm. At that, Shana opened up her flaming wings, which catapulted Britain several feet to the air, while Yuji used the silver flame to create an explosion right below Norway. Norway dodged, but acted to be hurt by coughing and rolling on the ground outside the said explosion.

The action convinced the KND that Shana and Yuji has just escaped. Numbuh 4 fired at the smoke Yuji is in using his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., and the male teenager got stuck in the spray of gums. Before Yuji could summon flames to aid him by hardening the bubble gum to brittleness, Numbuh 5 fired a piece of wood from her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., knocking him out.

"How many more minutes?" Numbuh 1 yelled as he begins to battle a copy of Sydonay using a still unknown Galactic Kids Next Door 2x4 technology sword, floating in the air using his classical J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S., a KND technological marvel where a pair of boots manages to make its user fly like how jetpacks where used.

"30 seconds!" Numbuh 2 yelled as he dodged another attack from another copy of Sydonay from a spear throw from above.

Shana noticed that Yuji was not following her. She looked back and saw him unconscious and covered in bubble gum from head to feet. First she is about to ask how weak he is, but something within her urged to help him.

Torn whether to escape or to fight, flee to report everything or risk being capture to this mysterious, yet powerful kids, that has just incapacitated Sydonay from fighting by himself, or by Sydonay's treasure tool who happens to obey his master and create copies of himself, killing everything in it's sight. At that, she decided to do the craziest move.

She dives down back to the building, with her fiery wings swept back for much needed speed. The trainers down below saw her like a fireball going directly to the building, ready to deal the most damage upon landing. She manages to try to swing her sword at the Japanese looking child. She isn't sure on who the heck this group is, whether they are Denizens, Mystes, or simple Torches, or humans with full existence who happens to know the Crimson Denizens exists. It doesn't matter to her the identities of the children, who happens to love interfering an already age-old conflict, but what matters to her is to save the Mystes who just happens to hold a very special treasure tool in his very flames of existence.

She was about to land a slash from her already aflamed katana when a piece of wood manages to block her aim, veering her off course. She tried to regain height for another strike, but something hit her, and there is nothing else Shana could remember but darkness.

* * *

America can't believe his eyes. Shana and Yuji, two people he considered as lovers, and equally formidable in battle, was taken out by the Kids Next Door?

He wasn't sure regarding Sydonay, but the Crimson Lord is much more than what the children is. He considers it as overkill, for Sydonay's part, to destroy the KND anyways.

That all changed when Sydonay suddenly emerged in the ground right in font of him. He begin to think of his will as a nation, his last word to the president, and his heroic past as a nation, which all traveled in his mind, until strokes of fire manages to burn Sydonay to nothingness. He looked back, thinking its another Flame Haze, but it happened to be the trainers. Ash's Pignite and Misty's Gyrados helped him survived the mysterious attack from what he considers as a strong opponent.

As it turns out, Sydonay's simple command also caused the trainers and the country to be targeted by the Treasure Tool. Multiple copies of Sydonay came out of the ground. This prompted everyone to bring out their Pokemon, either to stall things out or to have an opening to escape.

America's Braviary manages to take out another copy of Sydonay. America begins to analyze everything, as he was heated to finally used his pistol that he saved for emergency purposes like this.

"Any bright ideas America?" Ash yelled. He knows that his friends are not trained to fight someone who would just kill them on sight, but he and the others are not dumb enough to think that by surrounding themselves with their Pokemon, there is a lesser chance that they'll get hurt. He doesn't want to use his aura, however, because he doesn't know whether it will work out in this world or not. Meanwhile, everyone else aside from Ash regretted, to not accept any training offers from Germany and even from the Legendary Pokemon of their world, thinking that events like this may not even happen.

Hey, they can control Pokemon capable of controlling nearly everything that exists, and survived three conflicts that involves armies battling another army, why wouldn't they think of taking that kind of training? Besides, their lives are also busy to add it on their schedules as trainers and coordinators of their world.

That is the only time they remembered that they survived because the legendary Pokemon are their to assist them, or a certain technology would make them safer, which, unfortunately, they haven't brought along with them.

"Um, wait..." America remembered something. "Guys, we have to knock the original Sydonay out! Without his mind working, his treasure tool would have a chance of either not following or..."

Before America could finish, several blue spheres of energies manages to strike the clones around them. The looked at the direction the attack came and they saw the remarkably tall bonnet, which, aside from Ash, could only mean...

"Finally we manages to reach you." Shinnoh remarked, with the other four regions on his back "Those green-eyed monsters are tough to defeat..."

Before he could continue, another Sydonay clone appeared behind the region, and was about to stab him when Shinnoh dodged. He laid a kick on the head, making the copy flinch. He also made a small aura sphere in his palm and throws it at the figure, making it disappear.

"Glad that was close." Shinnoh remarked "We have to escape NOW!"

"What to you mean?" Brock remarked. He pointed at the building where the copies of Sydonay are concentrated and continued "The Kids Next Door is still on that building!"

"We received a report of a Satellite Attack!" Hoenn remarked. "Whatever that means, it means trouble!"

"Wait, what's a satellite attack?" Barry cluelessly said, which bewildered America a whole lot more.

"Wait, you DON'T have Satellite-based weapons in your world?" America yelped.

"Is this world veered for a catastrophic world-ending conflict to even have that thing?" Paul raised his eyebrows out of suspicion. "First, you have a stockpile of Nuclear Missiles, which is banned in our world, then a series of weapons based in space, and even equipment capable of evading the radar?"

"Hey, for your information, your world retained a battleship fleet even if you just have terrorists!" America ranted back.

"Make that a terrorist with an Army, Navy, even an Air Force if you ask me!" Hoenn ranted back "Don't you know Team Galactic once stole an aircraft carrier from MY HOME bearing a protoype of a Beyond Visual Range missile and a hundred F-14 Tomcats? How about the uprising in Kanto 30 years before back in our home where Team Rocket hijacked two fully-armed battleships, leaving the _Yamato_ the only viable Battleship in the AEIS fleet for a certain time?"

"DUCK!" Shinnoh yelled. Everyone did so and Shinnoh flung several of his bluish balls of aura at several clones of Sydonay right behind everyone else, making them sizzle out.

"Instead of arguing, we leave!" Kanto yelled. He showed to them his communicator which he received from the KND and yelled "We've got 20 seconds to escape!"

* * *

"Arrghh..." Numbuh 4 groaned. "We did knock out the teenage couple, but not the copies this Flame Manipulator made!"

"Unless we actually captured the fake one." Numbuh 5 yelled. She pointed her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., which is upgraded to actually automatically reload with wood, all thanks to the brilliant ideas Sector CL2 made after applying Sector R's theory that Forcenium-based things could actually act like Pokeballs, and fired it at the clones. The weapon manages to make several of the clones disappear, but they all seemed to be endless, as more appeared from wound them.

"Yes, you did capture the wrong one." Sydonay told them, thinking he'll fool the kids to release him. That is when Numbuh 2 yelled "10 seconds!"

"Team, splank out!" Numbuh 1 yelled. Everyone threw something on the ground that emits a series of fire-like existence, as if the children let out a huge burst of existence before disappearing. Sydonay thought this out as a joke, or rather, a trick. He was about to command his treasure tool to free him from the net he's in, not knowing that the Kids Next Door has something else in mind.

* * *

The Wand Trio and the fairies is about to go to the Vector Numbuh 1 told them when they noticed that the KND walkie-talkie they received bleeped. Trixie opened it and was surprised that the KND timer they got is now in 10 seconds (the walkie-talkie actually has a screen like a phone would).

"What would happen in 10 seconds?" Timmy yelled. The countdown winds down to 9, then 8, then 7...

It continued to 5, 4,3,2,1... when the walkie talkie displayed four words: **ONE BIG MUSTARDLY BLAST!**

* * *

One of Sydonay's clones manages to grab the original Shintetsu Nyoi, when the original Sydonay still in the net saw the Mystes and the Flame Haze walking up, which never mattered to him. However, he did saw something amazing behind the Mystes; a very faint-looking green flying van.

Just then, he felt that they are centered in some sort of a huge weapon. He stared above and saw something incredible: a giant column of yellow liquid rushing down at the building, aiming to hit them.

Before any of them could react, even Sydonay ordering his weapon of choice to transform into something that would block the incoming liquid, they got doused in it. They tried to fight for air, but nothing came about in their futile attempt.

All they could feel is numbness, as the yellow liquid poured in on the entire building.


	7. Capture, Second Meeting, and Prophecy

Chapter 7 Capture, Second Meeting, and Prophecy

"Could they survive that?" That's the question Numbuh 2 asked his leader.

"They may." Numbuh 1 replied. "Any sign of them?"

"Yes." Kuki yelled out. Everyone inside the KND flying vehicle looked at the window Numbuh 3 is looking through and they saw the three Flame Manipulators lying down on a fringed of the mustard-flooded city clock. The building took the full blow of the attack and collapsed as a result.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed near the location Numbuh 3 pointed. They went out, with Numbuh 3 checking their pulses. Sydonay is still wrapped in his net, but aside from that exception, their mouths are covered with mustard, a scene that is very horrific for the members, aside from Numbuh 1, to see (Numbuh 1 saw something much worse, since the Galactic KND are dead-serious in their campaign, where even killing and torturing of adults are allowed). Numbuh 1, by no intention, wanted to kill them, so he ordered "Get them in X.N.E.T.S. and check their pulses." By orders, Numbuh 4 and 5 wrapped them in the said nets, and Numbuh 3 check their pulses. It's a positive: they survived that attack, as their pulses are actually kicking, but at a slow pace. Immediately, Numbuh 3 used some kind of tube and connected it to a certain machine that Numbuh 2 brought out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. The tube manages to bring out the mustard stuck inside the bodies of the three. Numbuh 3 returned to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., bringing out her medical kit and wearing a nurse hat, and checked the Flame manipulators' heart rates and breathing rates.

"They're fine now." the Sector medic told them "But it will take two days for them to wake up."

"If that's the case..." Numbuh 1 already knows the next step "We'll take them to Arctic base as prisoners. Now, Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 40 will have them as their Christmas gift."

At that, Nigel, Hoagie, Abigail and Wally carried the three unconscious Flame Manipulators to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., into their next destination.

* * *

The entire conference was stunned at what Numbuh 1 presented the PODMD. The PODMD conducted another meeting the next day, this time, in Tokyo, Japan. Now knowing that what the Kids Next Door is saying is true, the meeting went on with a recap of what happened yesterday, as taken from all the KND B.U.G.C.A.M. found around the areas.

On the other hand, Japan is holding out his evidence of the Trinity operating at the vicinity, which he decided to show right after the KND is finished talking. As it turns out, once the KND left the seen, so are the two other members of the Trinity, which, for Japan, manages to find it mysterious. Usually, they would sort out and help him. But it turns out, the Trinity's departure also meant the disappearance of the Fuzetsu, which bothered Japan even more.

"So, you mean Shana, Yuji and Sydonay are in the Arctic Base now?" America yelled. "I bet they'll easily escape that!"

"I doubt they would escape." Japan told everyone. Seeing what the KND is now capable of, he continued "They surrounded the Arctic Base with a new defense system which the guess KND would remain classified."

"However, the Kids Next Door wants to clarify another issue." Numbuh 1 recalled, cutting in what Japan is about to say. He showed to them another surprising photo: Britain surrounded in gold flames with her fairy wings equipped while holding a rapier and Norway surrounded in icy mist with a stave on his hand, standing right beside Shana and Yuji, with Yuji holding a huge sword and Shana with her fiery wings on the back and a flaming katana on her left hand. "We caught this in another camera, and we never thought that Britain AND Norway would side themselves with..."

"Can I care to explain?" Britain remarked "We are pretending as Flame Hazes in order to fool them, and they easily fell for it."

_'He lied..'._ Trixie said in her thoughts, which is easily picked off by Tootie and Timmy since their minds are connected (Note: Read Saga 2 for details) '_They ARE Flame Hazes. Right Timmy?'_

_'Hey...' _Timmy remarked in his mind '_Wanda told me that last night.'_

_'Should we tell them the truth?'_ Tootie ask her friends.

"But come to think of it, you're the very person who denied their very existence." Germany stressed out "Aren't you contradicting yourself with that statement of yours?"

"Well, we could also assume that I thought they MIGHT not exist." Britain told them with shivering "Why would you assume..."

"Alright, stop that." Misty interjected. "With this information we have, can we finally ask what Aslan's opinion is?"

"Speaking of which..." America remarked "It's been months since Aslan last showed up! Yo, Britain, how's that Lion of yours anyway?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Numbuh 2 took noticed "There are others in PODMD member not in here?"

"Yes." America said "If I remember correctly, we have members from the Bakugan world, and the Founder of this organization, the Great Lion of Narnia, is currently absent."

"Wait, why would He start this group anyway?" Numbuh 1 said. Not only was he surprised that there are several members of PODMD still not showing up, but even the founder of this group is undoubtedly not present. "There is something peculiar if the very founder isn't here. I thought the countries are the ones who found this group?"

"We don't even have the technology to even travel across dimensions-aru." China recalled "We just coined the name, and gathered the trainers as the first members. If there ever was one, that's those from the Pokemon world, and we are forbidden to even have access to that technology..." he then shunned his look at Germany and continued "...thanks to the PODMD protocols."

"Da." Russia remarked "Anyways, what are the flame colors of those whom you captured? I think I'm getting hungry now..."

Russia's aura is freaking everyone out in the room, which finally stopped when Belarus touched him in the back, making Russia shiver a lot more that he is freaking everyone else.

"Alright. We are actually here to suggest for an alliance." Numbuh 1 told everyone, much to Norway and Britain's dismay. The Wand Trio took noticed of these and began to remember something...

Someone else is coming to fulfill the dream they have simultaneously experienced one night.

* * *

_**The Dream**_

_Dark, Cold and Icy..._

_That's the only description that dream is._

_The Wand Trio are walking in the midst of a mysterious city, when a Fuzetsu-like thing occurred around them._

_Still unfamiliar, the three children feared what is happening, as they noticed that they are the only ones moving._

_That is when a majestic male angel appeared in front of them, bearing six wings and a white robe. At first, all three of them where terrified a whole lot more._

_Suddenly, the angel spoke, saying "Do not be afraid. God is with you. You're seeing this because He has a purpose."_

"_What do you mean?" Timmy yelled out._

"_He wants you to know the Truth regarding Britain" The angel spoke up "He's a Flame Haze. You'll laugh at this now, but when the time comes, you'll see it. Follow me, children, I'll protect you."_

_All three of them looked at each other, but they have no choice. All they know is that Timmy's fairies are out in Fairy World to rebuild the said world, that got destroyed before the biggest Air Battle in terms of aircraft participated in one day happened in their world. The children began to noticed several... monsters, gathering in the center of the city._

"_Children, this is what the Lord says: He never delights in the rebellion this group of beings have done." the angel told them. "But even if He wanted to, He can't punish them, because they still haven't tasted the Love and Salvation He promised them."_

"_What do you mean?" Timmy interjected._

"_Yeah, and who are this beings?"_

"_Trixie." Trixie responded towards the angel's speech "You know this scene, you've watch this before."_

"_What do you mean?" Trixie remarked. "I can't remember a thing about this."_

"_This is the scene of the creation of Xanadu, in the most rebellious sense." the angel said._

"_Xanadu?" Trixie took noticed. "Wait a second... I did managed to finish an anime... wait, you mean, the Crimson Denizens are..."_

_The angel just nodded a yes to the children._

"_First we have the countries, then Pokemon, then this?" Tootie remarked "Wow, how big is the Multiverse anyway?"_

"_Wait, you said 'in the most rebellious sense'..." Trixie remarked "Does that mean God is against it?"_

"_Yes." the angel remarked "Xanadu is a world that was originally created as a paradise for the Denizens. They have forgotten their original world that He created, which is flowing with existence before the fall corrupted their world."_

"_Wait, what does Fall mean?" Tootie recalled._

"_Well, the Fall is the time in which man sinned against God by eating the Fruit." the angel replied "It would soon overflow thru the whole multiverse. You see, when sin entered the Middle Dimension, all the Universes created from the ideas of its inhabited became corrupted as well. It's complicated for someone outside the Middle Dimension to understand this, but we have to move on."_

_They walked forward and saw a scene very familiar to Trixie: a huge black snake surrounding some sort of core in the middle._

"_Um, question..." Trixie remarked "How is Xanadu a kind of rebellion? Isn't it that it was created from the existence that was transversed in the treasure tool Reiji Maigo?"_

"_The source of the Reiji Maigo's power is also dubious." the angel replied "They explained it to come from the interdimensional space. However, that does not exists."_

"_What do you mean?" Trixie recalled. "Isn't it there is such a thing called Abyss, where all Unstable source of Existence are placed?"_

"_The distortion is actually located in the dimension called the Reverse World." the angel remarked "It might be a surprise, but in your collection of Multiverse, all unstable existence are gathered up in the Reverse World, a place that Giratina is banished. Giratina's banishment there has a much more powerful purpose, but the lies in his heart opted him to grudge, until he is reconciled with the Creator."_

"_Alright, this is too much..." Trixie exclaimed. "So what happens if the existence are not managed in a form or two?"_

"_Multiverse Implosion." the angel remarked "An event that is practically dangerous if an extremely near multiverse, like yours. experienced it. Once it happens, an entire Multiverse crumbles, something which He doesn't want to happen."_

"_However... Xanadu is designed to fix that!" Trixie shouted at the angel out of disbelief.  
_

"_Trixie, it isn't the way it is in this Multiverse. It was planned from the very beginning to destroy everything else. Xanadu's rich existence will, instead, be a source of resources for opening a portal, that would further corrupt the Middle Dimension. The Crimson Realm in your multiverse is already the Factory of the OTLI, would you allow Xanadu be the gateway?"_

"_Alright, I can't understand..." Timmy remarked "Then where is God in here then?"_

"_This event is supposed to happen 50 years ago in your world, if it where not for you, young man." the angel remarked. "You'll soon learn about that in the future. The Kids Next Door also has a part in this rebellion, since their beginnings also stem from rebellion."_

"_Wait, how is the KND involved in here?" Tootie remarked "Aren't they the ones who help us be involved in the PODMD?"_

"_You'll soon see that. But for now, tell the PODMD that they must NOT invite any kind of alliance to the Outlaw and Bal Masque, and do not ally with the KND to fight any of the two groups. As a sign, you'll discover all that happened here as True, and Dan will visit in your world with the same knowledge as yours."_

"_Who's Dan?" Tootie recalled. She remembered something and from this, she said "Wait, the Bakugan Brawler we met months ago?"_

"_You'll see..." the angel just smiled. That is when a light enveloped them with a mild voice they forgot to hear, and they walked up that moment._

* * *

Suddenly, the conference door opened, with a teenager wearing a red jacket and jeans, with goggles on top of his brown hair, standing in in the door with his arms stretched out towards the door. This gets everyone's attention, and this confirms the Wand Trio's dream, except one thing...

_'Timmy, Tootie...'_ Trixie telepathetically called their names '_W__e'll tell them once Dan says the same things.'_

"Wait, Dan Kuso?" Britain called out "What are you..."

"Should I tell you everything I know right now?" Dan yelled "Look, we've got an emergency in our world and the source actually comes from this universe. Marucho predicted that the end result could be an unstable Multiverse that could affect our earth and any other world we know, and we figured out that time actually synchronized at this point!"

America used his Interdimensional Dex and found out that Dan is 18. Thru this, America knew that this Dan is actually the Dan before the Mechantium Surge Arc happened, or perhaps, even after, since this matches the clothes he is wearing during those time period.

"Wait, what is happening?" Numbuh 1 yelled out. "And you, teenager, what are you..."

"Do you think that I won't come here without saying everything?" Dan cuts in. "The Lion who claimed to be the Founder of this Organization told me that the event happening in my world, make that OUR worlds, wants to say that someone in the PODMD is a traitor!"

Everyone's eyes widen up in surprise. At that, Paul stood up and yelled "What is the meaning of this Dan? If Aslan did spoke to you, then who's the traitor?"

"That someone is actually a member of an organization called Outlaw, but that is just a single concern." Dan took a pause and continue "The Lion wants this group to actually never join sides, for the sake of everyone in the Multiverse!"

That took the surprise of everyone a lot more, even that of Sector V. No longer able to handle the drama, Numbuh 1 brought out a net dispenser and aimed it at Dan. Everyone was shocked by this disposition from Numbuh 1, with him yelling "Just shut up!". The GKND agent is determined to shoot the incapacitating net at Dan, knowing that this would ruin the Galactic Kids Next Door's plans to free the children from this oppresses. Just then, something made the net disintegrate right before covering Dan. Not only is that surprising, but someone else is standing right beside him...


	8. Intervention

Chapter 8 Intervention

Before managing to fire it, the weapon Numbuh 1 is holding just vanished without a trace, which was accompanied by a very loud roar, comparable that of a growling lion.

"What the..." Numbuh 1 was surprised at that. However, an extremely terrifying yet thundering voice followed and yelled "ENOUGH!"

Everyone froze in their seats. Dan is actually standing beside the very Founder of the organization. In fact, the countries are surprised that the Lion never put up a show of entering in a portal as he has done before. No, He just literally appeared out of nowhere!

"Dan, I appreciate your effort, but when I saw that Nigel Uno planned to keep you from speaking, I have to intervene." The Lion remarked. Nigel has no choice but to yell "Who the heck are..."

The Lion just roared out, enough for Nigel fell fear that cripples him. Why is Nigel's next question, because he is already calloused to that feeling.

"It seems that I have to exercise my authority this time around." the Lion spoke up. "Timothy, Trixie, and Tootie, why haven't you said a thing regarding the dream I gave you thru a messenger?" Panic grabbed the hearts of the three. Is this Lion...

"We want to know if that is true first!" Trixie defends herself. The faces of the three children seems to react as if they also knew that, and they acted like they are defending themselves from something.

"We already believed that what Britain said is true anyway!" Tootie continued.

"Besides, we are not yet sure whether Dan would come in here!" Timmy panickly finished the three weilder's combined thoughts.

"Yet you aren't speaking a thing, even waited for Britain to turn things around!" The Lion angrily growled out. "I'll take charge of this meeting. I want everyone to sit down!"

At that, everyone sat down. This is the very first time they saw the Lion angry. All they saw is Him being compassionate. For the trainers, including Britain, they know one thing: get into His nerves, and even Arceus' judgement attack is puny compared to His verdict of guilty.

The Lion stood in front, and spoke "Before I continue, I want to check whether everyone's heart is correct for this meeting."

"What?" Britain yelled out "You just came rushing into this place and..."

"Britain, it is not my will for you to rebel." the Lion spoke up "But I already know your decision even before you came inside this conference room. Do you think that just because C.S. Lewis is your citizen means that I'll be subject under you? Don't you remember that I Am Who I Am, since my name here is one of the seven names I showed myself to this Multiverse?"

"Blasphemy!" Israel suddenly spoke up "The only other person who spoke that that is not God is Yeshua of Nazareth, and..."

"What is this mess?" Japan called out "If this is about religion, then this is nothing of my concern." Japan immediately stood up, bowed to the Lion and remarked "I'm so sorry for this interruption, but perhaps I'm not ready yet for any of this things."

"If it weren't for my people in you, I wouldn't grant that act. You could leave." At that, Japan silently left the scene, which surprises everyone, since the Lion allowed him to go out. With him is the evidence that the Trinity is present in the meeting, which he carried out in his left hand.

"Hey Japan, wait up!" Italy also stood up. Romano tried to convince his brother to stay, but it failed miserably. Soon, Romano excused himself and remarked "I have to get my brother. I can't decide on my own." The Lion prompted him and he also left.

"What is happening?" Ash whispered toward Brock, who is sitting in his left side.

"I have no idea Ash." the Pewter City gym leader replied with the meekest voice he could give. "I guess He wanted to know who has the heart for whatever he is planning."

"Now, I repeat this and repeat this again." the Lion remarked "Whoever has the heart to follow me and my plan can stay."

"But how can we know if what your plan is really sensible?" France remarked "Japan left, even the Italian brothers, how would we plan our next approach towards this new threat without them?"

"Because my plan involves no use of violence." the Lion told them. "My plan is that until I say so, everyone would do nothing involving the new threat, but preparation for everyone who have key roles."

"Wait, are you crazy!?" Britain manages to yell way before Numbuh 1 complained regarding the plan "You mean we prepare, never be involve as many poor souls are disappearing , and intervene when you say so? What if we do it on our own hands, tackle the threat directly, and then save resources and lives at the same time?"

"And we do suggest an alliance with you for their elimination." Numbuh 1 told them. "Flame Manipulators are abusing their power of Existence, which, you know, include people."

"I also know about that." the Lion said "But I'm not interested in any alliances to eliminate them."

"WHAT?!" Everyone else interjected. What does the Lion mean? He is NOT interested in killing off this new threat?

"Then what is it then?" Numbuh 2 called off.

"It's to save them." Dan spoke while sitting. "I don't understand why He would do it, but I would only know if everyone is willing to cooperate. I signed up because it involves my world as well!"

"THAT'S THE CRAZIEST IDEA THAT I'VE HEARD!" Numbuh 1 now begins to shout at full voice, because this thing disagrees with the entire reason his back on Earth in the first place. "They killed an entire city, absorbed a lot of children and good adults, even some friends of ours, and you want us to save them? What kind of mindset is that?" At that the Lion looked toward the ground and exclaimed "My decision is final. I won't allow this group to join your alliance. If you want, you can leave this group, just as you've planned from the very start."

At that, Numbuh 1 called out and yelled "If that's the case, then..." he turned to his teammates and said "Sector V, pack up."

"But we still haven't..."

"No buts Abigail." Numbuh 1 said with reiteration. The whole Sector began to walk to the conference door and leave the place. With their exit means that the PODMD can no longer use any invention the KND created for them to use, like a the R.A.P.T.O.R.s, the main fighter the Wand Trio uses in the PODMD aerial campaign scenarios, that was just recently repaired by the KND after their destruction on the Siege of Unova campaign last six months ago.

"Be wary of the trap laid in front of you." the Lion suddenly remarked "Whatever the Kids Next Door will do next will test your loyalty. Remain, and this war won't reach your homelands."

There was a loud whisper happening all throughout the conference room, since they all thought the Lion is becoming crazy. However, on that moment, every country from the world received an email: it's from the United Nations.

In it, the following statement is written:

Cancel your group meeting right now. The Kids Next Door is declaring a massive conference involving every country in the world, calling you out as the representatives, or a massive rebellion will take place. We have no choice but to comply. Remember what happened during the Classified 1970 Children Uprising.

"Argh... they're using that trick... again!" America yelled out in distress.

"Sorry, but we have to leave. You might understand that-aru." China said with a cringe. Simultaneously, the room once filled of hundreds of official and unofficially recognized nations stood up and went to the door. However, the only nation left is Britain, which surprised the Regions of the Pokemon world present.

"Wow, when I heard that the KND is capable of a coup, they are dead serious." the personification of the Johto region spoke up "But what about..."

"I'll risk my nation being annihilated for a much more nobler purpose." Britain suddenly spoke up "Besides, Norway and I took a deal and I'll be left to negotiate."

"Britain, I have no plans to enter the deal of yours." Aslan suddenly spoke up, knowing the plan the country has in his mind.. "But for your sake, can you listen why I'm not allowing this?"

"Just say it straight to the point, you limey Lion!" Britain began to lose his patience "You said you know everything, right? What is you're bloody plan? You said it is to save, but who? Are you implying that evil Crimson Denizens are worth saving?"

"Wait, what is he talking about?" Max finally spoke up, out of surprise "What are Crimson Denizens?"

"Britain..." the Lion replied. "Reasoning with you would be fruitless, because you have already decided to help the Outlaw."

"Wait, you already..."

"Yes." the Lion just cuts in Britain's words, knowing beforehand what will the country decide "But you have to believe what I'm saying now. You'll suffer the consequences for joining this conflict without my guidance."

"Then that gives me more excuse to deny then!" Britain suddenly initiated a spark to everyone, but the Lion isn't worried. Britain stood up and acted to walk out, exclaiming "I'll take this matters on my own."

"But wait! What if..."

"Misty, if you want to follow that crazy Lion, then follow blindly. He doesn't have a clue on what will happen next." At that, Britain closed the door with a bang, with all thats left are the regions of the Pokemon World, namely, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Shinnoh, and Unova; the Wand Trio, bearing the names Timmy, Trixie, and Tootie; the ten orb guardians, trainers and coordinators going by the name Ash, Barry, Paul, Kenny, Brock, Drew, Dawn, Misty, May and Max; and finally, the sole representative of the Bakugan World present, Dan Kuso.

Timmy finally lost his nerve and began yelling "What the heck? Don't you realize you just removed ALL the countries from our side? You even made us lose the only thing that makes us important in the PODMD!" at the Lion.

"Calm down Timmy!" Tootie and Trixie tried to hush the young boy down.

"They chose to follow survival instead of life. Had they chose life, things would go for the better." the Lion responded.

"Alright, now that we're few, can you dare explain to us what's happening?" Dan raises his eyebrow with his arms crosses.

"I'll have to bring you on somewhere safer." the Lion gave out a roar, and that caused them to teleport to another place, a place that Timmy is very well familiar of to exists.


	9. Reasoning

Chapter 9 Reasoning

Everyone who decided to stay in the conference room was stunned. The loud roar of the Lion shrouded the whole room in a white light, where the chairs and the table in the middle suddenly disappeared. Everyone began to float from their sits, which amazed everyone more.

Before any of them could ask what is happening, they suddenly felt that they could touch some ground. They regained their balance from their two feet, and when the white light died down, not only did they discovered that they are standing on something, but also found themselves in a world where many fairies are roaming in the streets, and where the houses are built in a very unique fashioned.

Rather, what is impressive is that right in front of them is a memorial of some sort. It has three wands which are crossed with each other, in a way that forms a perpendicular asterisk with the three star heads facing to the sky. Its base is that of a rectangular block, which bears a face of the Lion. It has a tablet on the bottom of it, and the memorial is shining in a golden tinge, as if it is purely made of the precious element.

"Um, guys?" Timmy was bewildered at the sight "I know this place, but I haven't saw that thing before."

"Alright, where are we?" Dan remarked, staring at the ten year old. He soon noticed that Lion is also missing, and spoke up "And have you seen Aslan?"

However, they heard a very loud bomb-like explosion, and they turned to that direction. A muscularly buff male appeared, wearing a green sleeveless shirt and military-grade camouflage pants and boots. However, what is unusual is that this man has a yellow crown and tiny wings, akin to that Cosmo and Wanda have, but unlike them, he wields a gigantic pole with a star on its tip. Aside from Dan, everyone recognized the mysterious being: it's Jorgen Von Stranggle.

However, right beside him is none other the Great Lion, who stood with pride beside the buff fairy. At that, Jorgen spoke up and calmly said "So, these are all that's left of the PODMD? I really hoped Britain would joined in."

"Alright, stop playing games." Dan finally lost his patience "What is you plan really is?"

"You'll be surprised at that." the Lion just smiled "But first..."

The Lion looked at Jorgen, which Jorgen suddenly remarked "Are you really sure?"

"Yes." the Lion said, giving off a smile of agreement at the fairy.

"Alright..." Jorgen just raised his gigantic wand and the magical device lightened up. At that, two other people appeared beside Jorgen and the Lion, accompanied by Ash's Pikachu, and a little green quadruped Pokemon with two straight tusks lining perpendicularly to it's tall skull that bears a unique horn-like structure. Their sight alone shudders Ash Ketchum a whole lot more.

"Where could he be?" the boy who seems to stare at the distance called out. This boy is wearing a tuxedo that seems to be resembling to that of a five-star waiter, with a matching white sweatshirt under the tuxedo, a green neck ribbon, and black pants. He also seems to have a green hair, but in a different style from that of Drew's.

"Arghh... how many times did that stupid kid leave us like that!" the girl ranted back. This girl seems to live outside of civilization via her dress code, which is just a simple tribal-like blouse and white and yellow leggings ending somewhere below the knees and a sash-like pinkish cloth on her hip, which was tied in a ribbon. She also has a very thick purple hair, which seems to resemble that of a palm tree under the eyes of Cosmo. She continued her ranting, telling "Once he gets here, I'll give him a Dragon Rage from Axew!"

"Looks like I'm not the only one thinking the same way once in my life." the older purple-haired trainer among the ten guardians smirked.

"HEY!" the younger raven-haired trainer yelled out. "She's not the only one, even Misty did that before!"

"Alright, that's enough!" The Lion angrily growled, which prevented any more conflict from the ranks of the trainers. In an instant, the persons with Aslan before instantly obeyed, but not that of the two new comers. In fact, Iris yelled at the Lion, saying at Him "Who are you anyway? And what Pokemon are you?"

"Should we go at this one... again?" Max yelled out. "He's not a Pokemon!, But he does look like a Pyroar..."

"Pyroar?" All the trainers looked at him with a sweatdrop. What is Max saying anyway? Immediately, everyone tried to use their Pokedex, but none gave a data on it.

"Alright, can we give the Lion some time to explain things to us?" Jorgen remarked. "But first things first, can we tell those two new comers what is this all about?"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight..." the thick haired girl said. Everyone is sitting down in a circle, with the Lion just resting with his paws in front, listening from everyone and his head proudly up. The girl continued and said "This group is actually an extremely top-secret interdimensional organization, composed of different chosen ones, and aimed at redeeming different races, if not preventing evil influence into a dimension that create everything?"

At that, everyone just nodded.

"This is mind-blowing..." the green-haired waiter said "So this confirms the Multiverse theory, but the way it seems is that Aslan came from a realm beyond that of the third dimension, which then created a central universe, which then created this multiverse, and defending the central universe from further corruption, is a bit, well, crazy."

"There are some things that requires faith to be accepted." the Lion remarked "The way you spoke seems that you are knowledgeable, but not enough. Cilan, there is a higher wisdom available, and I'm offering it to you, but there's a catch: whoever receives that wisdom will be rejected by the society. I personally know an S-class connoisseur with went down to the C-class because of this very wisdom."

"Um, first is who's that Connoisseur? Second, if that happens, perhaps that's a cost I can't allow to happen."

"What's to gain the world, if he loses his soul?" Ash suddenly spoke up, which shocks the newcomer female, who then remarked "Since when did the kid..."

"He's right. I'll give you time to think things around." Aslan said. "How about you, Iris? What's you're goal?"

"Well, I wanted to be a Dragon-type Pokemon Master..." Iris replied "Hey, wait a minute. I thought you know everything, why are you asking me that? You should pretty know that..."

"You're afraid of Ice-types AND Dragon types when you are young?" the Lion spoiled out Iris's secret, which made everyone chuckle, causing her to be embarrassed.

"Yeah, that reminds me of Misty..." Ash called out in a snicker "But she overcame his fear of Gyarados like you did to Dragons." That causes the Cerulean City gym leader to blush.

"Alright, we have enough." Paul spoke up "Why do you need to remove the countries out of the scene? Without them, the PODMD is completely disarmed whenever the Organization for The Liberation of Ideas invade."

"Hey, you totally forget us!" Unova ranted out. "I could send a carrier battle group to do that!."

"I did that because I wanted to know who is willing to cooperate." The Lion told everyone calmly, which baffled Dan the most, because of the question why.

"But the countries cooperated before right?" Timmy ranted back "Why won't they now?"

"Because they are fed up to both preserving their nation and they might trigger a world war alongside this war that is already happening." Jorgen told the young kid "There's a possibility of Britain deserting the PODMD in favor of his connection to the Crimson Realm. If you ask me, he's the very person who placed the rule that fairies can't intervene in those matters, which I implemented for the safety of the children. It seems that my mistake is allowing it to be placed. Worse, Japan will take matters in his own hands, which will cause a lost of a lot of lives."

"But I don't understand things!" May interjected, all out of confusion. "How are all of this connected to the Flame Manipulators the Kids Next Door is warning about?"

"The Flame Manipulators are actually Crimson Denizens." The Lion replied "They are sentient beings as well, created to be powerful to manipulate existence by their own power, but with a downside that outside another source of existence, they would disappear, for death for them is equal to disappearance. I placed them in their world which, by their own right, is already a massive source of existence to fill them up, and I placed them an order to never leave their world unless I say so..."

"That is, until the Fall happen, right?" Ash said, thinking the things the Lion said to him and the other guardians before also applies to the Crimson Denizen "But what made them different? And why are they here in this dimension?"

"The Fall took a longer time to happen in their world, unlike in other worlds where it happened much early" Aslan replied "The Crimson Realm had a thousand year of peace and stability, with all their needs provided to them by the existence that is fueled by my Father. This peace was maintain by three powerful Crimson Denizens, each that represents some characteristics of my Father: Wisdom, Compassion, and Justice. No one ever tried to break the dimensional wall because they know what will happen, until one event happened..."

"Which is?" Trixie responded "Well, if I remember correctly, one Denizen figured out to break that barrier."

"Trixie, that's just a glimpse of what happened." Aslan remarked "The truth is, the Deceiver crossed that boundary easily because the barrier is not designed to keep someone in the Middle Dimension to enter or exit."

"Talk about a faulty barrier." Iris scoffed at that. "I mean, why would You make a barrier that proves to be ineffective in the first place?"

"Because like all sentient beings, I gave them the gift of free will." Aslan replied with wisdom at her. "Had they used it properly by recognizing where it came from, they could've prevented the Fall from spreading out to their world, but one didn't take hid of this, and like a plague, this spread out to everyone in the Crimson Realm."

"So, that's why..." Trixie remarked "This Denizen learned to break the wall and traveled to our dimension, on EARTH, and some Denizens joined in. They are now breaking a rule, but they aren't killed by that. Doesn't that make any sense to you guys?"

"Have you remembered that Aslan said that they would run out of existence as a punishment?" Paul reminded the Asian-American girl of that fact "They can't even return to their world, because they have to face the wrath of the Denizen who decrees on Justice, and they can't even stay because they would run out of existence quickly, since their world is no longer the source of their existence. The Deceiver has sent them in a lose-lose situation."

"But that isn't the only thing." Aslan remarked "The Deceiver talked to them and said another lie: they could survive a lot longer, even eternity, by consuming mankind. By extracting their existence out, they are already killing man, a thing so grievous because they are now killing the very beings I created in My Image and Likeness!"

"Wow, what a talk..." Dawn remarked "But why is the Deceiver dead-set on killing mankind? I mean, why not animals, or Pokemon, instead?"

"Because man is created in my Image and Likeness." Aslan replied "It won't be obvious to those who don't believe. The Fall may have injured that Image, but a remnant of that remained in their souls, and that is, through the free will I gave them, the will to love or not, obey or not, and even rebel from me or not. The Deceiver wanted to target mankind because mankind has another role: that is, to have dominion over the dimension they are in. This is the role the Deceiver sought for, but not given because of his pride. He succeeded in acquiring it, temporarily, by making man a prisoner of Sin, of Rebellion and Guilt, and he has succeeded, at least, that is what he thinks. Much worse, he wanted to speed things up by letting the Denizens enter in your world, so that mankind will no longer be able to escape the judgment that they are supposed to taste. He planned this all the way, and knowing the mechanics of the Multiverse, wanted the Denizens to be his pawns to invade the Middle Dimension, and he did that by specifically doing one thing..."

"Multiverse Implosion." Jorgen followed "No wonder why this is something that is dead serious."

"What is that Jorgen?" Misty asked out of curiosity, but the Lion replied "The story of the Crimson Denizen's Fall is not yet finish. The role of the Flame Hazes shall be discussed next."

The Lion then took a pause, and continued "One Denizen, however, returned to their world and reported this event, which soon causes division among the Denizens. Without consulting to the ones I assigned to manage over them, some went out to this dimension to confront these Denizens. As it turned out, they gained a lot more power by manipulating mankind's existence, and they insisted to join the slaughter of mankind. Some didn't listen, and decide to oppose them by telling them to the Crimson Denizen I assigned to deal with Justice. However, they soon found themselves in a scenario: they let their anger to pour out, not knowing that they have already committed a violation of the Law by leaving their home world."

"Talk about acting before thinking." Brock remarked "Who would've thought the very emotion of Justice made them commit that mistake."

"Knowing of their guilt..." Aslan continued "...they sought their ways to find a way to win their favor back to the one who plans for Justice, and they did something unimaginable: sign a contract with a human being. They discovered that any man or woman that have a contract with a Crimson Denizen would make them immortal, a kind of relationship where a Crimson Lord will protect his vessel in exchange of a steady source of existence inside of him or her. Man has the inherent ability to dominate over nature, and combined with a Crimson Denizen's power of existence manipulation, could make both of them immortal, but they can still be killed by another Denizen in a struggle."

"But that is good right?" Trixie responded to the Lion's thoughts "At least they don't have to consume existence."

"That, in itself, has a drawback." the Lion responded "It puffs out the pride the human has, enough to believe a being higher than him or her exists. Worse, they are unable to see their mistakes, hereby preventing that person to come and be saved. It isn't all to good for the Denizen also, because he cannot escape justice. However, that isn't the faults of the Crimson Denizens, because something much worse happened."

"Oh boy, like that kind of rebellion is already bad..." May spoke up out of anxiousness. "What is it, Your Majesty?"

"The very ones I assigned to guide the Denizens... they left the barrier, without My consultation. They wanted to take everything on their own hands. Even worse is who went out next... they happened to be the one who have the power to Provide and the one to provide Justice."

"What the..." Cilan called out "They forgot that a higher Creator exists who created the very Law that governs their world? Well, if that is so, I wonder why didn't You show yourself up then..."

"Well, let the Lion finish His story..." Jorgen remarked "If I remember correctly, their appearance in this dimension was interpreted as an open reminder that they are allowed to live here. The one with the attribute of Justice and Compassion argued on two things, making them both rivals and friends. One insists on punishing those who commit the mistake, even himself if it needs to be, but the other wanted for everyone to be reconciled, and everyone to be accepted by trying to make a city for the banish Crimson Denizens to live as their world slowly dies due to the leaking of existence. The two powerful beings never interfered with one another, and their decisions are respected and feared to every Denizen, but their presence in this dimension is disturbing, because form then on, the Law placed in their world is now considered relative by every Denizen, and they are more than deserving to be destroyed by Aslan."

"But if that is so, then why would you care to even save them?" Dan Kuzo called out "They killed humans, even made contracts that You say would not cause man to be save. Why would you save them then?"

The Lion just smiled, and replied "That would not be reasonable. I provided a path of reconciliation for mankind, why wouldn't I provide a path of reconciliation for them as well?"

"Um, we have a problem..." Trixie called out "Crimson Denizens will not listen..."

"Unless I expose the lies of the Deceiver." Aslan smiled "This is something that I can do alone, but I'm giving you an opportunity to join. Who is willing to join this plan of showing the path of redemption to them, the path that would also change the hearts of everyone?

At that, they thought of something, and thought very hard, unsure whether they would say yes or no...

Yes, too many questions to asks, but the question to ask is this: are they willing to cooperate given a detailed background, or not?  
However, a unanimous answer came out to their mouths, and they remarked a yes. Some took it as a way to test whether what the Lion says are true, others took it as an opportunity of service without a reward to receive.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I complicated things a bit...

This IS an AU after all, so even the back story of the SnS series is expounded a lot more...

Moreover, I'm making a series called Preparation for Intervention showing more revelation on the stories revolving the Crimson Realm. Just comment whether I missed on something or not.

Please note that the issue of disappearances are still not covered, so expect it to be covered soon.


	10. Preparation, Training, and Establishment

Chapter 10 Preparation, Training, and Establishment

Ash is now seen training with a heavy sword that Aslan formed during the meeting they have earlier. Misty, May, Dawn and Iris, alongside Brock, Max and Barry, together with the likes of Axew, Piplup, and Pikachu, is watching the said training. The Lion is in front of him, saying the words "Ash, you have to think of the time I rescued you."

"What, but why?" Ash yelled, as he struck the very heavy sword to the ground.

"Because the sword that I'm allowing you to hold is not for the faint out heart. Don't let fear cover your face, because it is important..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_First among the list is Ash Ketchum." Aslan remarked during the meeting "Ash, you hold a key role in this conflict."_

"_Wait, but isn't it being a chosen one isn't enough?" Ash said in return. "You know that I've receive too much."_

"_I know that, because among everyone of you, you have the most child-like faith I have scene, enough that you even decide to tone down your performance for the sake of new trainers to rise up."_

"_Speaking of child-like..." Iris called out. "What's this key role anyway?"_

"_You'll soon see." the Lion smiled at the aspiring Dragon Master._

* * *

"Anyways, Aslan!" Timmy yelled in his corner with his two other companions firing their wands into several poles appearing around them, simultaneously. Whenever a pole appears, the poles get disintegrated once a white beam ,coming from the simultaneous pointing of the wands the three children is holding, is fired at them "Why do we have to do this? Britain is ALWAYS doing this training!"

"You aren't doing it correctly." Aslan remarked "You're goal is NOT to perfect on how to destroy those poles, but rather to perfect how NOT destroy them while firing them."

"What, but how?!" Tootie yelled.

"You'll soon learn about that." the Lion remarked

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Tootie, Trixie, and Timothy." The Lion called out the names of the three current Wand Trio "I want you to at least perfect the power of the wand to change the hearts of someone. Britain trained you to destroy objects, but those wands cannot destroy living things."_

"_We know that!" All three of them yelled in unison._

"_Now, how about not destroying the objects they are in, rather to input the message the wand contains. But first, you have to learn it by your heart."_

"_But why?" Trixie remarked "I thought the wands already link our minds?"_

"_But none of you contains the heart to know that." the Lion replied "You have to learn how to personally link your heart to the wands. That way, you won't destroy things, rather, preserve them. No one has yet to accomplish this, but since I created the wands, I know it's strengths and limitations. The wands has a message inside it, and that is the sole reason why many hearts are being changed, unless they reject it fully, like what the Darkness did."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Dan and Draco are staring towards them training. For some unknown reason, the Lion inhibits him to train, but he does have a part to play, all what matters now is timing...

* * *

"_How about me?" Dan remarked_

"_Your part is to at least prevent Yuji's disappearance. The extreme decisions Japan and the Kids Next Door are doing may prevent Yuji from disappearance, but the OTLI has other plans. Your mission is to intercept the OTLI at all cause. It doesn't matter if you fail or not, just believe that I'll guide you, and you'll do it."_

* * *

"Wow, that's one training session." Cilan remarked as he is walking towards the group of the trainers "Fairy diplomacy sure is a harder one than I thought."

"Isn't it your part is to hire the help of the second group of fairies leaving on earth?" Iris looked at the green-haired Striaton Gym Leader.

"Make that OUR part, have you forgot that?" Cilan reminded Iris of her part in the plan alloted to them.

* * *

"_Everyone may be wondering why Cilan and Iris are here..." Aslan remarked._

"_Yeah, why didn't you just told me earlier that they have a part also?" Ash asks the Lion with curiosity in his face._

"_Because I wanted to surprise the OTLI and Britain on what I will do." The LIon just smiled. "But first, are you willing?"_

"_What is it anyway? You just got us abducted in this place anyway." Iris harshly responded_

"_You'll discover a new world together, travel new places together, and learn new cultures. You'll learn a lot in this trip."_

"_Alright, that seems astoundingly delicious!" Cilan called out "I'm signing up!"_

"_Alright..." Iris said "I have no choice."_

* * *

However, The other trainers are staring blankly at Ash. Because they still have a secret purpose, just that the Lion isn't blunting out anything regarding their parts. So right now, all they could now do is stare as Ash and the Wand Trio are training altogether.

However, the regions of the Pokemon world have long left, because their involvement would be that of support.

* * *

"_Shinnoh..."Aslan remarked "Jorgen actually has a piece of document. Kindly give this to Arceus, would you?"_

"_Alright." Shinnoh said with a nod._

"_And Unova..."_

"_Yes?" the region yelled out._

"_Contact your commanders. Jorgen also holds the plans for your involvement. Follow the plans down to the single dot, deviate from it, and you'll be punished. You could add any regions who wish to join."_

"_Roger that!" Unova smiled, at best._

* * *

Ash is finally finished in his training, dropping the heavy sword and sweating a lot. Meanwhile, Paul, Barry and Kenny has just brought out snacks for everyone, and everyone dug in to eat, except the Lion and Draco, still in Bakugan form. Draco rants because Fairy World enables his kind to be useless, since he can't change form. After everyone consumed the snacks, Aslan said "I may want for the trainers to be left behind for a while. All the rest may go, but you can stay to hear our plan."

"Alright..." At that, Timmy, remarked "Trixie, Tootie, how about I tour you here in fairy world."

"Wow, why not!" The two girls gleed with excitement.

"We'll come!" Cilan remarked "Iris, will you join?"

"Well..." Iris thinks hard and followed "I've got no choice."

"I'll just be here..." Dan remarked. At that, the Wand Trio, Cilan and Iris left them, to wonder about the fairy world (which Timmy failed to noticed to have changed... a lot, after it's destruction before during the Second Darkness incident.)

The Lion gathered the ones remaining, where he spoke "Aside from Dan, have you followed my command to read the Book I told you to read."

"Got no time for that." Ash replied with some worry. The nine others stared at him, with Max yelling "Seriously, then why are you..."

"I just knew it." Aslan said calmly "Have you read it, you'll have a lot easier time to handle that sword. However, since the rest of you are reading it, perhaps you have improved towards Me and My Father."

At that, Dan called time out and said "What are you talking about? And who's you're Father anyway?"

"I've already spoke about it since the meeting, and you haven't listen Dan?" Aslan remarked. "If you want, ask either one of them after this."

"Alright..." Dan just isolates his mind from their conversation.

"Now..." Aslan remarked "Remember the time you saw me on that tree?" Everyone just nodded.

"Because that event is long prophesied by my prophets before it occurs." the Lion remarked "Drew, May, you've read the prophecy that my servant Isaiah wrote 700 years ago."

"WHAT?!" Drew yelled out "But while reading that, it's seems to written only just 10 years AFTER that event!"

"Dawn, I bet you've also read about the promise I gave to Abraham,"

"Yea." Dawn replied "But it does point to you, right?"

"Misty, you've just finish the part of that of Moses lifting the snake in the desert." Aslan followed, swiveling his head towards her "Have you remember the time I also said the Son of Man shall be done the same?"

"Yes." Misty said in agreement.

"And Paul, yesterday, you've been struck when you read that I'll raise a temple that the people will break down in three days. Have you got what I meant back then?"

"Yes." Paul said "The caveat is explained in John's writings."

"Well then..." the Lion remarked "The reason I gathered you here is for you to form a study group, a group where you can discuss what you read. In your world, I can't find a certain congregation suitable for you by now, so instead, you'll form one within the PODMD."

"Wait, but isn't that..."

"Barry." the Lion cuts in the rash trainer's reasoning "Remember that whenever two are gathered in my Name, the Name I gave in a single dimension, my presence is there. In fact, I gathered you here for exactly that purpose. But in this group, I won't be the one who will personally lead."

"But how are we going to lead this group?" Brock uneasiky responded, with curiosity raising in his mind regarding the one who would lead this group of theirs "We have no single clue."

"Then I'll do it." a yell surrounded them. Everyone stared at Ash. Is he really...

"But how could you lead this group if you can't even be here permanently!" Misty said to him.

"But no one's volunteering!" Ash remarked "Alright, if you want, I'll let Paul do it, is that alright?"

"What? But I'm busy too. Let Barry take it." Paul said, turning his head and closing his heads, an indication that the proposal is rejected.

"Uh-uh, I can't." Barry replied, trying to defocus the other trainer's eyes at him. "How about the coordinators?"

"Can't do." May remarked with ease "And we can't let Max take over, he's too young."

"How about Brock." Ash suggested "He doesn't seem to be busy."

"Sorry, but I'm overtaken by my duty as a student in Pokemon Medicine." Brock replied.

"Enough, you're just starting out and you're arguing?" the Lion spoke, which made everyone stop. He then continued "You're counterparts in other worlds did a better job."

"Wait, we have counterparts?" Max remarked.

"Of course." Aslan replied "One group has to undergo the tribulation because they only chose to follow right after I took the faithful there, and the other is similar to yours, but they decided fairly easily. I'll let you think of this matter for a while."

At that, the ten trainers thought for a while. They group together seperate fvrom the Lion, discussing, arguing, and murmurring in secrecy, in which the Lion smiled, since they are discussing things on the basis on what His Spirit in them are saying. This until Dawn stood up straight, raising her right hand to the air with the poity finger pointed to the air, and yelling "It's decided!"

"Good" Aslan remarked "Could you tell to everyone so that Dan would learn of this."

"Of course." Dawn smiled with a shining glee. "Spotlight!"

At that, there is some stage with a dark background. A certain spotlight lightened up, with Ash underneath it. Dawn remarked "Ash would lead the group whenever he's present, since, well, Aslan said he has a child-like faith, just that all he needs is to read the Book. But when he's out..." at that, another spotlight shone, and underneath it is Paul "Paul would take over."

"Wow, that's unexpected..." Dan remarked "So, I heard everything and you said that there will be a group. Should I tell the others?"

"Yes..." Aslan remarked "But not the countries. Their reaction, as of this moment, would be hostile to them. Let them discover this group. Now, for now, we'll discuss out how this group would work..."

At that, hopes rose up in everyone. With the PODMD now in set for a certain direction, they now one thing: the upcoming war would deal in a certain result...

* * *

"_So, what's the end result of this plan?" Dan continued to ask the Lion. "I'm still a bit unsure on what the KND would be doing in here..."  
_

"_Many will be saved, many lives will be preserved, some lives will return back to exists again, while some hearts will repent. Hate will be removed, and love will return to many hearts. It will be a birth of something great, something that would change entire histories of hostilities." the Lion promised. "I'm telling this to you now, so that you'll tell this to the others, because it will certainly come to pass."_

* * *

A/N: This chapter has many references to the Book. I encourage you to read it. Reminder: this Chapter is NOT pointing to Aslan, but to someone whom his character is allegorized by C.S. Lewis, who actually exists in this world. The answer is to why would they read this book is written in the chapters I said would offend people in Saga 1.


	11. Embers of Restraint

Chapter 11 Embers of Restraint

"Where am I?"

Shana began to subconsciously think.

"Where am I?"

She remembered a dream where she got knocked out by a piece of wood, then followed by a yellow liquid blast flooding on her.

"Where am I?" Her mind began to ask again

That is when she finally woke up.

* * *

There is nothing more interesting that to see that the Flame Haired Fury-Eyed Hunter is finally awake. Sydonay and Yuji are actually waiting for her to wake up, staring at her from the moment they recovered their consciousness.

Shana woke up and stretch her arms out. Before, she is wearing a black coat that covers her entire body, the treasure tool unique to her named Yogosa. However, this time around, she wore a white blouse with a green ribbon and collar, and a green skirt, the uniform of the Misaki City High School. Her hair and red eyes also turned to a distinctive black hair of the same length, and brown eyes, giving her away as an ordinary Japanese high school girl.

"Finally, she's awake..." Sydonay commented. Upon hearing that, Shana was quick to react, immediately going to the location of the hilt of her sword, the Nietono no Shana, is placed, grab it, and defeat the Crimson Lord in a battle. Unfortunately, the weapon is nowhere to be found, so is its case.

She tried to use option two: summon Alastor's flames to burn him down, but she soon noticed that no power from her contractor flowed to her veins, an event she is not even used too in such cases of emergency.

"Shana, we have a serious problem..." Yuji spoke up. Shana turned to him, yelling out "What Yuji? That I can't use my powers to take down that member of the Trinity?"

"Could you rephrase that instead?" Sydonay said, smiling at both of them. He soon continued "That I could've extracted the Reiji Maigo and killed one of the most powerful Flame Hazes to have ever lived?"

At that, Shana lunged at Sydonay and landed a punch at him. Sydonay felt the sting of the pain, and said "Even without the power of your Crimson Lord, you sure are strong."

"SHUT UP!" Shana yelled out loud. "Even by my own strength I will..."

"Shana, stop!" A voice resonated all throughout the place, an echo that resounded all over. It actually came from Shana's necklace, the vessel of the Crimson Lord Shana is contracted to. "You have more problems than Sydonay and the whole Bal Masque combined. Look around you and take notice!"

At that, Shana stood back and looked around her. She noticed that they are inside a prison cell, with the walls and ceilings made up of ice, and a solid glass door as the gate. There are no bars around the place, but the temperature inside the prison cell would not make them cold despite of this design.

"Where are we?" Shana called out.

"A better question is who holds us." Yuji stressed out. "Last time I remembered, I was hit on the head by a piece of wood, so is Sydonay. I don't even have Blutsauger with me to help."

"We talked earlier about the possible culprit, and I heard that they came by the name Kids Next Door..." Sydonay continued "Damn it. I have no cigarettes with me, even Shitetsu Nyoi to twirl."

"As promised, I'll explain things." Shana's necklace spoke up. "Shana, you better listen to this, because this is important."

* * *

Meanwhile, the headquarters of the Kids Next Door Arctic Command is on high alert. The KND Soopreme Leader (which is decently spelled out like that by the KND) is paying a visit, all to check the conditions of the newly-held prisoners.

A group of S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s. landed in the receiving bay of the Arctic Base. It is dark outside the base, all because of the onset of the very long Arctic winter night. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s landed smoothly and several children came from them, highly armed with several KND hand-held weapons. That is when the front most S.C.A.M.P.E.R. finally opened its side doors, and 7 kids came out from inside it. 5 of them are the all too familiar Sector V, but the two others are different. Both of them wore helmets and both are girls, but they are different in every other way. One has a red hair while the other has blond hair. One wore an orange shirt with some tiger-like strips on the sides, while the other a dark green shirt. Even their helmets are different. One wore a Japanese Samurai Helmet, but with a metal bowl as the main helmet and two silvery blue objects that represents the helmet type's metal 'crescent moon', while the others wears a different Japanese Samurai helmet, a strainer for the main helmet with a cheese grater to act like chain-mail to protect the ears. One of them bore the Number 362, the other the Number 86, on their helmets on green plates with yellow writings on it.

The said group of children walked to a hallway, where one, the one bearing the number 86, yelled "Six months without a decommissioning mission, and I'm stuck here guarding the Soopreme Leader, a dorky GKND agent, many males, and a silly Aussie Wallabee!"

"What the heck?" Numbuh 4 yelled "Can you have a day without yelling at me?"

"Could everyone just calm down..." the one bearing the number 362 on the head remarked "We're here to check the condition of the prisoners. As planned, we will interrogate them today."

"Arrgh... any better day than hiring me as your bodyguard?" Numbuh 86 groaned in disappointment.

"Well, I'm planning to make you the lead interrogator." Numbuh 362 replied with a smile "I bet you're the best lady for the job."

Numbuh 86 grinned and replied "Is that true?"

Numbuh 2 and 4 turned to each other, both with a sign of worrying in their face. All they know is this interrogation will get pretty... ugly.

* * *

"Let me get this straight Alastor..." Shana remarked, standing while staring on the outside of their prison cell. "The Kids Next Door is an organization composed of children that caught us to unlock things about the Crimson Realm?"

"Yes." the male voice from the necklace of the girl girl spoke "Based on what I heard when we are captured, they placed us here in order to know more about the Seal, which we know is the Fuzetsu."

"But Alastor..." Yuji remarked, in which Shana turned around to face him, sitting on the opposite side where Sydonay is standing in a slacking position "That doesn't explain why no one is able to use Powers of Unrestraint in this place."

"That is something I also need to know." Sydonay remarked. He gave a smug and continued "First, a country personification that happened to be a Flame Haze, then a group of children outwitting a Crimson Lord, things go into a turnaround quickly than I expected."

"All we could do now is to speculate." Alastor remarked. "I can't connect everything down to the last details. All I could say is that something is not right..."

* * *

On the other hand, the control room where the Arctic Base Commander, Numbuh 60, operates, is on heightened focus on the prison cell of the three Flame Manipulators.

A couple of children with him is also operating the control panel in front of him, checking up all the statuses of the other prisoners in the Arctic base, like the infamous Candy Pirate Stickybeard and his crew of three of his most trusted pirates, Gallangher Elementary School President Jimmy Nixon McGarfield and his secretary Anna Worthington, and several other people, children or not children, who have contacts to their Ultimate Enemy, Father, or doing any crimes that is related to tyranny against children.

Despite of all of this effort, their current focus is on eliminating a threat that has long escaped their observation, a threat that already made several children disappear without a trace, until now.

Sector V's mission is the first of its kind, where the Kids Next Door manages to capture the masterminds of the Seal, two teenagers and an adult, which they perceive as cooperating to exact a toll on the younger population that many adults deem as useless.

Suddenly, the door of the room opened up, and that is when seven children came in the scene. Numbuh 362, 86, 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, all entering the room calmly. Numbuh 60 turned around to greet them with a salute, and Numbuh 362 returned it by saluting him back. After that, they simultaneously lowered their arms, and Numbuh 60 replied "Mam, the Flame Manipulators we have are already awake."

"Good then..." Numbuh 362 replied "So, is there anything unusual that we found so far?"

"Mam, we did get an unusual reading from their DNA..." Numbuh 60 remarked. He then yelled "Numbuh 988, show to the Soopreme Leader what we got."

At that moment, the surveillance cameras on the large screen behind him grew smaller as a task bar icon, and the a screen showing the IDs of the prisoners and the remarkable observations of their DNA and their abnormalities are shown, with wording on what they have found out.

"According to what we got, based on the research conducted by Sector R..." Numbuh 60 said "The DNA they got from the male adult is unusually... out of this world."

"By that, you mean what?" Numbuh 86 angry yelled back.

"Calm down Fanny..." Numbuh 362 remarked "This is not the time to seriously consider this."

"Hmmph, what the point..." Numbuh 86 turned her back at her "I won't bother letting a male discuss things at me."

Numbuh 4 whispered something about her to Numbuh 2, and this took Numbuh 86 to wrestle them in retaliation, in which all the other members just stared, and Numbuh 1 giving a facepalm to his face.

"Anyways..." Numbuh 362 remarked "How out of this world can you make it?"

"Well.." Numbuh 60 remarked "We can't compare it in DNA form. In fact, his DNA is so volatile that the only way to study it is by converting in to flames, then comparison is now possible."

"Which fits the GKND description of Flame Manipulators." Numbuh 1 remarked, pondering the information also, all while the Numbuhs 2, 4 and 86 are fighting in the background. "They have to sustain their Force by absorbing a person's Force, and the reason why we consider them as a threat." He then lowered his arm and continued "Nothing else than that?"

"His Flame color is Muddy Violet, and aside from that, nothing else is known about him." Numbuh 60 remarked.

"How about the teenage boy?" Numbuh 1 remarked "We saw him capable of using flames of silver in color."

"We took his DNA and we are surprised it is more stable than that of the male." Numbuh 60 remarked "We also looked at his registry in the Japanese civil registry and we got this information..."

At that, the whole personal biography of Yuji showed up on the screen, a biography which took Numbuh 362 off guard.

"He's the son of Kantaro Sakai?" Numbuh 362 remarked.

"What's with him?" Numbuh 1 remarked.

"I'll tell that one later..." Numbuh 362 remarked. "Aside from that, what else are there?"

"His flame color is Silver... and Black." Numbuh 60 said, with a pause in between "The Black color comes from a different DNA that is as volatile as the what the male adult got."

"Interesting..." Numbuh 362 remarked. "How about the high school girl."

"The Numbers of the Dinosaurs are present." Numbuh 60 spoke up. That code is very well known for Numbuh 362, 1, and 86. Numbuh 86 stopped her brawling when she heard the code very well. Numbuh 60 then continued "I can't show the code in front of everyone in here. It's highly classified."

"I understand." Numbuh 362 remarked. "I want the entire room to be empty of agents, NOW!"

"You heard the Soopreme Leader." Numbuh 60 yelled "Empty the room, NOW!"

"You heard her." Numbuh 86 yelled even louder "PUT YOUR LOUSY FEET IN YOUR SHOES AND OUT OF THIS ROOM!"

Every agent, aside from Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 60, 86, 362, and 988, left the room. The door and all windows present is sealed shut with a sound-proof metal panel, and after that, Numbuh 86 yelled "The Numbers of the Dinosaurs? You better be serious with that code!"

"What, was is that code about?" Numbuh 3 remarked with uneasiness.

"It's a universal code..." Numbuh 1 remarked "It is the code for any person... who bears the code numbuh of a TND agent!"

* * *

A/N: Surprised? How come Shana manages to have a code of a TND agent? What does this imply to the KND? Find Out!


	12. Operation YOSHIDA

Chapter 12 Operation Y.O.S.H.I.D.A.

Yielding

On

Seal

Highly

Interesting

Data and

Agent

* * *

As quickly as they have arrived in the Arctic Base, Sector V's S.C.A.M.P.E.R. is in bound for a take-off again. The 5 members piloted the said flying machine, en route towards an unlikely place for a highly unlikely, yet critical, mission.

* * *

_**Flashback, 15 minutes earlier**_

"_What do you mean by the teenage girl bearing the numbuh of a TND agent?" Numbuh 4 yelled out loud._

"_It is still a mystery that we can't solve for now..." Numbuh 60 remarked "The girl actually holds the name and identity of a Japanese TND agent, but none of the pictures that the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. has matches that of the Japanese Civil Registry. We rechecked it twice, even three times, and it produces the same result. But she does bear the Numbuh of Agent 545, the top espionage expert of Sector J at the time of her batch, and is currently commissioned due to that"_

"_That could only mean one thing..." Numbuh 1 said "As far as I remember, a Flame Manipulator can kill someone and take that person's existence as his or her own." _

"_That, and the teenage boy's father is Kantaro Sakai..." Numbuh 362 ponders as well... "Numbuh 1, could you and your Sector recommission the friend of Numbuh 545 to confirm things for us?"_

"_Now?" Numbuh 2 remarked with uneasiness from the cheek pain he received from Numbuh 86._

"_That's an order!" Numbuh 362 yelled._

"_Sure thing mam." Numbuh 1 remarked "That would be easily done. But who's that agent to be exact, and I remembered that the recommissioning module is destroyed by Numbuh 0 during the Grandfather Incident."_

"_Agent Numbuh 546, a close friend of Numbuh 545." Numbuh 988 responded while typing something "According to our records, she's in Misaki City, Japan... I wonder how she survived the Seals there, but she is living there, studying in Misaki Municipal High School. We made a new recommissioning device on floor 55 for phase 3 of Operation S.A.L.V.A.T.I.O.N., you could use that. Take care, because that is still a prototype, and it doesn't look like the one Numbuh 0 used, although we're making a working replica of that in the museum."_

"_We're into it then." Numbuh 1 remarked "Numbuh 2, get the recommissioning device, the rest, head out to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. We are heading to Misaki City, NOW!"_

* * *

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. finally landed on top of a building, overlooking the surroundings of the familiar city. Numbuh 1 came out first and scanned the surroundings, surveying the area with a set of KND binoculars made from two toilet tubes stuck together, and an unusual lens with a high-tech HUD display on it.

"Wow, this made me think of what happened two days ago..." Numbuh 2 remarked, remembering their triumphant victory over the flame manipulators two days ago.

"We have no time to goof off..." Numbuh 1 said. "Numbuh 2, pack the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. up, we are going to Misaki Municipal High School..."

* * *

On the other hand, in a certain dark room in an abandoned department store of the city, two female adults are seen staring a smaller replica of the said city on the floor, with the whole city projected as a sky blue-colored holographic projection. One is a well-endowed female bearing a very long blond hair tied in a high ponytail and glasses, touching the replica like one would in manipulating some hologram, with a green book right beside of him which is about the size and thickness of a dictionary. However, no change is evident in the hologram, just that every time she is placing a finger on it, a kind of transmutation circle pops up in her fingertips, sending a shock wave all throughout the city projection.

"Still no sign of them Margery." the book suddenly spoke up.

At that, Margery exhaustedly stood up, and remarked "Ah, this get very painful! My hope right now is that they are already kidnapped by Bal Masque."

"I doubt it..." The other female spoke up. She, on the other hand, is wearing a maid outfit of blue color and a white apron, with a loose but somewhat short purple hair that dons a white maid headband. She stooped down to the projection and repeated the method Margery did on the projection. Immediately, a certain spot reflected the waves back, like how a radar return would, which prompted her to stand up and say "They are here, again."

"What do you mean they are here?" Margery Daw said "Bal Masque and Sydonay?"

"No." she stressed out "The same humans with complete existence that appeared two days ago."

"Could you update us with that Whilhelmina?" the book spoke up again. At that, Whilhelmina told to Margery "Two days ago, we noticed several people that can move inside the Fuzetsu on their own. Some of them bears a certain Treasure Tool that somehow upsets the Fuzetsu's power, while some of them could move freely, and they have a kind of Existence that I never remember could exists."

"In other words..." a female voice from Whilhelmina's headdress finally spoke up "Their connection is more probable."

"Well..." Margery stood up, carrying the book that she has by the shoulder strap it is clinging on, and said "I'll be off then to drink some refreshments. Two days of searching for their signs sure is tiring..." Just as Margery is walking towards the door, Whilhelmina stared at the projection more. She saw a certain distinct gold-colored flame cutting across the hologram, something that Whilhelmina knew as a sign of someone coming in...

* * *

The 5 children are timing their approach towards the high school. Numbuh 1 instructed them to wear winter cloths with the Birthday suit bonnets, so that they could blend in properly with the other people walking in such winter occasion.

It is just the start of the classes, a theme reinforced by several high school students entering towards the school.

Numbuh 2 brought out a detector that is connected to the Moonbase F.L.A.R.E.D.A.R., a machine that is similar to a dozing machine, with a metal antenna that moves and a screen with a KND watermark, indicating the direction and distance they have on their target. This is an improved version of the KNDNA tracker invented by Numbuh 101 before the Grandfather incident, which is now mass-produced for the phase one of the KND's plan to eliminate all Flame Manipulators in the face of the planet. Inputing the code information of a now decommissioned agent Numbuh 546, they began the search for the agent's codename among the crowd of teenagers.

Many teenagers thought the children are playing around, just smugging them off a bit. However, they kept on staring the KND agent tracker when they finally stumbled and bump on a Japanese female girl, and alongside her are two Japanese male teenagers, who also bumped with the whole Sector.

"Uggh..." the Japanese girl teenager spoke up. She has a brown hair, with the winter clothes of a typical Japanese high school girls, and began to pick up the books that she dropped in the encounter. The two male companions they have assisted her to stand up, at the same time Sector V recovered on their feet.

"Could you watch where you are walking kids?" The one male bearing a spiky hair and squinty eyes remarked.

Numbuh 2 stared at the screen, and noticed that the tracker was clearly pointing at the brown-haired girl. He then stared at the screen again, this time, with his friends. Wally then said "I think we found her."

"What do you mean we found her?" the teenager spoke "I never knew you."

Numbuh 2 stared at Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 nodded and stared at Numbuh 5. At that, Numbuh 5 nodded and picked up some marbles in her hand. She quietly threw them in the ground, and at that, the marbles exploded with a thick smoke, which caught everyone's attention.

When the smoke finally died down, something unusual happened... the teenage girl is missing, panicking everyone around the location.

* * *

Sector V manages to sneak pass the crowd, and they are now inside their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. which they summoned quickly as fast as how a Pokemon comes out of their Pokeball, all while capturing the teenage girl in the X.N.E.T. and sealing her mouth with a tape. They escaped by flying to the air, as stealthily as possible.

They landed again on top of a building found several blocks away from the school, and they removed the tape off the teenager's mouth. She finally yelled and said "What's wrong with you kids? Don't you know that what you are doing is called kidnapping?"

"I'm so sorry Numbuh 546." Numbuh 1 said "We just have to make some precautions."

"Precautions, precautions of what?" the girl ranted again "And what do you mean by the term 546?"

"Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 1 yelled, staring at the 2x4 tech officer of their Sector "I thought you recommissioned her earlier?"

"Try that in a crowd of smokegers... get it, smokegers!" Numbuh 2 sneered a joke, but everyone just stared back and not laughing. He then continued "Fine..." and took the Recommissioning Module, which is now redesigned to looked like a DSLR camera, and focuses it toward the teenage girl. A beam fired at it and hits the girl, and immediately, she got covered in a light.

After the light died down, with the X.N.E.T. finally not covering the teenager. The teenager saluted and said "I'm Kazumi Yoshida, Numbuh 546 of Sector... er, is there a Teenage Sector available?"

"There is." Numbuh 1 said with a salute. Both ended their salute, with Numbuh 1 remarking "Finally, you are commissioned now Numbuh 546."

"Except that you kidnapped me!" Kazumi yelled back. She then held her arms to calm herself down and said "Wow, I truly wish... wait, guys, if I remember correctly, Numbuh 545 is Yukari Hirai, right?"

"Uhu." Numbuh 1 replied.

"And if Hirai is a ... well, she is decommissioned, so why bother?" Kazumi replied, with a remarked that surprised Numbuh 4 out.

"Wait, you DON'T know that Hirai wasn't recommissioned, at all?" the half-Australian remarked. Number 1 was about to sneer him, because even Kazumi should not even know that there is a teenager Sector of the KND!

"How would I even know that? I was decommissioned one day before... wait, that also means..."

"Alright, Kazumi, one last word." Numbuh 1 remarked "We recommissioned you for two reasons: one, to bolster up the KND forces for the elimination of a much bigger threat than Father, two, to verify if the Yukari Hirai we got in the Arctic Base is the real one!"

"But why me, not 547, 548 and 549?" Kazumi replied.

"Because you are the only agent we know who have experienced the Seal over and over again!" Numbuh 2 replied.

"Alright..." Kazumi remarked. She walk to some point, with her facing the horizon of Misaki city. She then stopped, focusing intently to the whole city scenery from the building, and said "Guys, do you REALLY want to know what happens inside a Seal?"

"Ye... wait, how did you..."

"Long story, uh..."

"Numbuh 1." Numbuh 1 cuts in, trying to make his codename have a mark in Kazumi's mind

"Yes, Numbuh 1." Kazumi replied "But the Seal is something the KND should not interfere... it is something more drastic than that."  
"What do you mean drast..." Numbuh 2 was cut out when a Seal activates in their location. The entire environment turned to a space with a gold-colored sky and Crimson-colored ground and buildings, and everything around stood still. As expected, the birthday suits activated properly, with all the members of Sector V covered with the birthday suits found in their bonnets. However, when Numbuh 1 thought that Kazumi is already doomed, he noticed that something unusual happened...

* * *

Kazumi isn't sure. The Fuzetsu is something she doesn't expect, and something she isn't prepared to experience at this time.

Worse, is all the information and memories she got when she was recommissioned as a TND agent.

Yes, she did remember all the good memories as Numbuh 546 of the Kids Next Door, and all the inspiration she got from her mentor and close friend, Numbuh 545, and also her tearful parting way a day before she was decommissioned, which she humbly accepted.

From then on, she and Yukari never talked, from middle school, until now. However, that is not the only thing that she remembered.

Her thoughts now racing to the present. All without the KND knowledge she has, she is heavily involved in all the things that involved the Crimson Realm. She remembered the time that Yukari was already long gone, and what replaced her is a Flame Haze named Shana. She even once competed with Shana for her affection with Yuji, but had long accepted the fact that she is defeated, thus they became close friends. This is due to an unusual event, where the Golden Flame of Industrialization intervened last year, who then placed a kind of seal so that anyone who wanted to use the Reiji Maigo, the treasure tool within him, would be repelled back. Since then, Shana, Yuji, and the mysterious Flame Haze calling himself Arthur, traveled around the world in hopes that the Bal Masque won't attempt to get them. They do visit at times, though, and they routinely return to their highschool, but they will soon leave again to avoid detection.

This time around, however, Yuji and Shana is missing, so is Arthur, ever since an unusual, yet mysterious, event happened two days ago, which led to a mysterious mustard flood on a certain building that the Japanese Government tried to cover as an exploding Mustard Incident. She is still piecing whether the KND is involved in these events, and now, the proof is right in front of her, as the KND can now actually move inside the Fuzetsu thru the use of a remarkable 2x4 equipment she never knew could exist.

"Wait, how could you move Numbuh 546?" Numbuh 1 asks. Kazumi gulped some air, and remembered that her duty as the KND agent is above all else. She said sorry in her mind and said "I manages to have a chance encounter with those who can actually move, but they didn't kill me. They just gave me an item for me to move, and explained everything that is happening around the world."

"Well, that is something I don't expect..." Numbuh 1 remarked. At that, he threw at her a yellow capsule, which is nothing that Kazumi has seen before. It has a small button above it, and Kazumi remarked "What's this?"

"Some improvement for our time." Numbuh 2 smiled a bit "It's contains your favorite weapon. Just press the red button."

Kazumi pressed it using her thumb, and surprised that a KND 2x4 weapon formed in front of her. It is actually a KND weapon loaded with two yoyos as its weapon, the infamous Y.O.-Y.O.P.E.R. This is well-liked by the younger self of Kazumi because of the several tricks she can used with it.

"What is this for?" Kazumi ask the agent.

"We'll be hunting for anyone who is making this Seal." Numbuh 1 remarked, murmuring "All the while I thought we already got them..."

At that moment, a huge dragon-like being lunged down towards them, and everyone manages to dodge.

Everyone tried to open fire, but Kazumi remarked "Leave this to me."

"Are you crazy?!" Numbuh 1 remarked "You're not wearing a birthday suit!"

However, Kazumi did not reply. She fired a yo-yo from the Y.O.-Y.O.P.E.R. and the said yo-yo entangled itself in the feet of the Rinne. Kazumi is not sure how she did it, but she is acting from the instinct of a KND agent. With a press of the button, she reeled the yo-yo back at her, and the dragon tried to counter by flying the opposite direction, but it was no use, as the dragon began to inch closer towards Kazumi. Surprisingly enough, Kazumi is not carried away, all thanks to the weapon's amazing law-defying physics capability.

"Could you mind backing me up?" Kazumi remarked. At that, Sector V positioned themselves for a barrage, and once the dragon is on a certain distance, they simultaneously fired their weapons very hard, so hard that the dragon has no longer any chance to flee nor fight back, and got decimated in flames.

"Wow, I still haven't lost my skills, huh." Kazumi remarked. Kazumi then realized that she may be a silent type, harboring some modesty within herself, but being a KND agent show her other side, a person capable of holding herself on her own, a trait that her mentor taught her during her stay in the KND, and got forgotten when she got decommissioned.

"I'm deeply impressed by that." Another voice spoke up from behind them. Everyone looked behind and saw the woman with a dress and three eyes, one which bears an eye patch, and bearing a very long chain around her body. Numbuh 1 immediately fired at her, but the woman barely dodges it.

"Wow, that's a quick reflex for a kid." the woman remarked "Seems like you really are capable of capturing Sydonay after all."

"Who are you and why are you killing children in the Seal?" Numbuh 1 remarked.

"Why should I even care to answer that?" the woman replied "I came here only to show to you who are the once really..."

Immediately, her right hand got entangled by a ribbon, and was pulled unto the direction it came from. Using her chain, the three-eyed woman swung it towards the entangled ribbon, slicing it effectively like a cutter.

"Not this time... Manipulator of Objects!" the woman shouted back at the newcomer, a woman with a maid outfit and short, purple hair. Numerous ribbons are surrounding her body, and her face is covered by a unique white mask with a red streak all across it from the left eye to the right cheek.

"No way... Whilhelmina?" Kazumi yelled back at what she knew is not a stranger, but a stranger and, perhaps, enemy for the younger batch of the KND.

"Wait, you know HER?!" The whole Sector shouted in unison. Kazumi nodded and said "She's a friend of mine."

"You've got to explain everything later..." Numbuh 1 remarked "I don't even know right now whether recommissioning you is even a right idea..."

"Instead of discussing, why don't we leave and fight another day?" Kazumi timidly said "That way I could explain things better."

Numbuh 1 thought about that, and observed the fight between the mysterious woman and what Kazumi said is named Whilhelmina. They immediately boarded inside S.C.A.M.P.E.R., with Numbuh 3 the last person to board. This is something that the three-eyed woman saw. She took a part of her chain and formed it into a needle. She throws it towards Numbuh 3, and the needle manages to pass through the shield the KND agent is using. A trickle of existence quickly flowed from the needle, and manages to leak Numbuh 3's existence inside the force field of her birthday suit, but the suit prevented it from reaching to the surface. At that, Numbuh 3 entered the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., and right before they completely sped off, the same woman distanced herself from the ribbons the Manipulator of Objects spawned with, and swung a part of her chain in the air. Part of the chain broke open , unleashing hordes of bat-like monsters that blocked Whilhelmina's view of her. One of the Rinnes attached itself and formed a mushroom on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., right before the unusual machine sped off and leaves the scene.

Whilhelmina finally unleashed an attack by controlling her ribbons to hit every monster around her. All the ribbons struck every single one of them, and they burned up like nothing. All that Whilhelmina saw is that her opponent is missing, perhaps even fled.

"This is the first time Bel Peol fled." Whilhelmina remarked, all while removing her mask by placing her hand on it, making it dissipate in a burning fashion. "And what is Kazumi doing with those kids?"

"Something's not right." the headdress she has replied.

"I noticed that Tiamat." she continued "Could it be possible that those kids have something to do with Shana and Yuji's disappearance?"

* * *

A/N: This chapter is really pain to right with...

Anyways, I hope you got thrilled with Kazumi as a KND agent... I find her role to be way too passive for her character, so perhaps this twists might help things out.

If you noticed, there is an unusual KND technology present in here that never appeared in the main KND series. It is the C.A.P.S.U.L.E. technology that first appeared in PODMD Saga 2 thanks to the work of the Dansville agents (Sector CL2, again, this is in this universe only)...

Next time: With Kazumi now a KND agent, and Yukari Hirai officially revealed as Kazumi's friend AND mentor during her Kids Next Door years, what will happen next? And how come Shana has no memories of these happenings?


	13. Unsuspected Surprises

Chapter 13 Unsuspected Surprises

Shana was very upset on doing nothing in this place.

She can't do anything at all, and for some unknown reason, there is no sort of anything to do, maybe to talk with both Yuji and Sydonay.

That is, until a certain kid opens up the glass door they are in.

Impatiently, she tries to escape, but suddenly, her legs where tied down with a liquorice candy to the feet from the other kid's assistant's licorice gun. Sydonay and Yuji also got the same treatment, and they got immobilized as well.

The kid came near them and placed something in their hands. It is some sort of a watch that also displays time, but with the unusual letters K, N, and D in it. The kids then removed the liquorice in their feet, and that is when Shana felt that she can't move even a single inch. Worse, the children brought out a remote and began to move it like a joystick. Shana's body instantly obeyed and stood up, so are the bodies of Sydonay and Yuji. The joystick also made them to move around the cell in a robot-like fashion, where Yuji screamed "What in the world is happening?"

Shana began to yell to the kids, saying "For your information, we are not toys to be played!"

The kid then said "Wow, they look funny in this!"

The other kid also remarked "Let's lead them to the interrogation room in this way..."

At that, all three of them marched to the hallway, unsure of what the kids meant with that.

* * *

Numbuh 546, or Kazumi Yoshida, began staring at the surrounding of the Arctic base using a one-lens glass spectacle around the base. Interesting enough, she stood still inside what seems to be a literal ice cube, a ruse so that no other children would guess that a teenager is found inside the base (because teenage agents are still relatively unknown to most members of the KND except a few ones).

The 'Ice Cube' where Kazumi in is not actually ice, but a special KND camouflage set that feels like ice and taste like ice when felt from the outside, but from the inside, it is surprisingly warm, cozy and somehow easy to see through. When viewed from the outside, there is nothing inside it, but from the inside, the outside world is as clear as transparent glass.

"So, Icy..." Numbuh 3 teased, carrying the 'ice cube' in a wagon big enough to fit it. She is waking alongside her teammates, all in order to hide Kazumi's identity to other children. She is assigned to talk to Kazumi for some information she can say, all while walking to the interrogation room where the Soopreme Leader is waiting "...you said that for the Crimson Realm beings, there are two types of humans: humans and torches..."

"Well yeah..." Kazumi remarked, all while scanning every kid passing to detect whether some of them are actually torches. "But there is no torches I can see so far."

"I see... but what about me?" Numbuh 3 asks.

Kazumi stared at Numbuh 3 and saw a faint, smoking trail of existence leaking from her left shoulder, where she saw a piece of needle emitting it. Kazumi also saw that slowly but surely, Numbuh 3's being of existence is slowly fading away, so Kazumi remarked "Um, Numbuh 3, I think something's stuck in your shoulder..."

"Um..." Numbuh 3 stopped and frisk her shoulder blades and felt that something prick her arm. She carefully looked back at it at noticed the needle in it. Numbuh 3 then remarked "Wow, I never remember receiving a needle during the battle..."

"Wait, what?" Numbuh 1 heard about it. He turned back and said "Numbuh 3, you got pricked during the battle?"

Numbuh 3 removed the small spike, showing it to her teammates, and said "Well, I got this as a souvenir!" Kazumi finally sighed out of relief. Now that the needle is gone, Numbuh 3's existence is prevented from draining too much. At that, Numbuh 2 came towards her and took the needle, which is an inch long, saying "This is impossible, based on the size of this thing, it should be painful."

"What gives, I never felt anything at all!" Numbuh 3 responded. Numbuh 1 brought out a GKND grade equipment and stared at Numbuh 3 using it. It is an unusual high-tech binoculars that is unlike what he used earlier. The equipment registered in it's HUD display the following words: Existence Level: 45%

Numbuh 1 then said "Numbuh 3, after the interview, you have to go to the clinic."

"But why?" Numbuh 3 ranted back. Numbuh 1 removed the equipment in his eyes and said "Your level of existence is incredibly low. Too much loss and you'll reach ember status."

"Ember status?" Kazumi and the rest of Sector V said.

"What kind of shinanigans is that?" Numbuh 4 spoke up, out of concern.

"It's the status where the effects of existence draining is so low that it is no longer reversible." Numbuh 1 remarked "It is at a level of 40%. Anyone who belongs to that level will inevitably go out of existence in a certain time period. Numbuh 3's level is in 45%. Someone must've placed that needle on her in purpose to drain her existence out."

"Alright, could anyone explain to me what's happening?" Kazumi yelled out in her contraption.

"We'll explain everything if we go to the interrogation room." Numbuh 1 said "Alongside several secrets the Galactic Kids Next Door can reveal to a select few."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shana, Yuji and Sydonay are the first persons to arrive the interrogation room. The two kids that accompanied them saluted at two other kids, both girls, found opposite to the room. The kids that escorted them said "Mam, these are the prisoners. Numbuh 24-Twins are relieved for duty unless summoned."

The other kid, the one wearing an improvised crescent moonblade samurai helmet, remarked "You're good to go Numbuh 24.01 and 24.02." At that, the two gave the remote that controlled the movement of the three and left the scene.

"Hey, um, Numbuh 86." the girl said, staring at the other girl "It's been a long time since we've played with our prisoners."

"Played with your prisoners?!" Shana, Yuji and Sydonay remarked.

"I really have a bad feeling in this." Yuji stressed out.

"Hey, good idea." the other kids said. "I'll shut off all the cameras and the windows, and we can play a dollhouse game. We could make the adult as the young girl's father and the teenage boy as the girl's boyfriend."

Upon hearing this, Shana shuddered a bit. Not only are the crazy kids planning to make Sydonay her father, but Yuji as her...

"Now, I don't know what's worse: being a prisoner of the Bal Masque or being a prisoner of playful children..." Sydonay remarked, not liking the entire idea the little girls have.

"What do you think I feel?" Shana remarked with a blush in her face, but is unable to look back because of the unusual remote controlling her body.

* * *

Upon reaching the locked and sealed interrogation room, Numbuh 1 put out a card, swiping it to the entrance of the room, all while explaining to everyone "...that is what the GKND plans to happen."

"Wow, that's a little bit drastic..." Numbuh 2 remarked "I hope I would never think something worse than..."

Upon entering the room, everyone was stunned at what they saw. They noticed that the prisoners are wearing unusual outfits, all complete with a table set full of dolls and rainbow monkeys. Amidst the dolls is Shana, who literally looked like an adorable doll with a ribbon above her head, all while wearing a white flowing dress covering her school uniform underneath. Meanwhile, Sydonay is on the other side, stiffly standing near a miniature play stove holding a frying pan and a steel ladle, all while wearing a pink apron above his suit. Meanwhile, Yuji is on the other side, standing stiffly as Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 362 are debating what clothes should he wear.

"I told you, the girlfriend would force her boyfriend to where girl's clothes!" Numbuh 86 insisted.

"No, maybe a tuxedo is enough. They would be dating anyway!" Numbuh 362 rejected her proposal.

"Alright, could anyone explain this mess?" Numbuh 1 yelled. The two immediately looked back at them. Numbuh 86 immediately flustered and said "Don't think what you see is..."

"I understand..." Numbuh 4 remarked "THAT NUMBUH 86 IS A..."

Numbuh 86 flung a soft toy mallet on him, hitting head-on to Numbuh 4's face and knocking him down to the floor.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BOY!" Numbuh 86 remarked.

"But at least the girl looks cute together with the rainbow monkeys..." Numbuh 3 commented.

"Hey, don't take that as a complement!" Shana yelled back at her.

That is when they heard laughs coming out of nowhere. The laugh doesn't come from Shana, nor Yuji, nor Sydonay, nor any of the agents. It actually comes from the block of ice on top of the wagon Numbuh 3 is dragging along.

"I could never Imagine a Crimson Lord wearing an apron and cooking and Shana looking a doll." the voice snickered. Sydonay blushed, closing his eyes and said "Good thing this is something my subordinates will never live to see..."

"Wait, that voice..." Shana remarked "Kazumi Yoshida?"

At that, Numbuh 1 is surprised that the girl remembered Kazumi's name. Numbuh 1 closed and resealed the door, and dematerialized the ice cube where Kazumi is contained. Kazumi is now seen trying to hold her laughter of, and the mere sight of her surprised Yuji and Shana the most.

"What the... Kazumi, what are you doing in here?" Shana and Yuji yelled simultaneously.

"Alright back to business..." Numbuh 362 remarked. "Numbuh 86, prepare all the precautions, we will now start the interrogation process."


End file.
